Los Remanentes
by mantra-TF
Summary: Tras la Convergencia Armónica, Ciudad República está destrozada y el equipo se ve obligado a enfrentarse a dos nuevas amenazas; un culto liderado por un joven que planea aniquilar a todos los espíritus con un poder jamás visto y tomar la ciudad para si y una Azula más poderosa que nunca. Ahora ellos tendrán que demostrar que la decadente ciudad no podrá con él.
1. El Redentor

Fic que sigue la historia a partir del libro dos y se basa ligeramente en los del tres.

Recordad dar vuestra opinión de como va el fic, toda opinión podría suponer reparación de errores o cosas por el estilo. Espero que os guste.

Se que estoy tomándome ciertas libertades con el canon, pero esto en favor de una historia coherente y mas entretenida.

Esta historia está inspirada en unos villanos totalmente alternativos a los de la temporada tres. Esto se hizo por que me gustaría ambientar una historia en la que los villanos principales son no- maestros y ver si el fanfic podría mantenerse igual de bien.

Recordad dar vuestra opinión. Ayuda muchísimo a la mejora.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Redentor.

La víctima era una joven, menor de treinta, quizá de veinticinco años, habría que confirmar su identidad luego, tenia la ropa y el pelo mojado además sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía una expresión de terror grotesca grabada en su cara, la encontró un adolescente que había dejado su motocicleta en ese mismo callejón, el chico afirmaba que la dejó hace media hora y no había ningún cadáver, eso les daba ventaja, los patrulleros estaban interrogándolo

Mako era el encargado del caso, al principio pensaban que era un idiota con nuevos poderes, intentando demostrar algo, pero los eventos ocurridos les había hecho cambiar de idea y habían asignado un grupo de detectives al caso, con Mako entre ellos. El detective estaba investigando las pertenencias de la víctima cuando una voz familiar sonó detrás de el.

"¿Alguna pista, detective Mako?" Este se dio la vuelta y vio a la jefa de policía, Lin Beifong, detrás de ella.

"Nada" dijo Mako con tono claramente cansado. "Estuvo aquí hará menos de cuarenta minutos, hizo lo de siempre, llevó a la victima a un callejón, y uso grandes cantidades de agua para ahogarla. Todavía no se donde almacena y transporta toda el agua que hemos encontrado en la escena."

"¿Dónde ha dejado el mensaje esta vez?" Mako se acercó al cadáver con ella, apartó con dos dedos el pelo que le cubría el cuello y le enseñó el mensaje que aparecía en diferentes partes de cada víctima. "REDIMIDA"

"Maldición" dijó Lin en una voz casi inaudible. "9 víctimas en dos semanas, se nos está yendo de las manos, no hay pruebas, no hay testigos directos, cualquiera que controlara el agua podría hacerlo."

"Hemos acotado una zona de ataque del asesino" dijo Mako. "Aumentaremos de manera discreta la presencia policial en esa zona, y esperemos que cometa un error."

La voz de un compañero en la radio de su motocicleta interrumpió la conversación.

"Mako, Mako. ¿Me recibes?" Era Kuz, de la Central.

"Si, Kuz, te recibo, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ha habido un intento de motín en la prisión, unos guardias acaban de decirme por radio que la situación está controlada, pero necesito que supervises la situación hasta la llegada de refuerzos."

"Kuz, tengo a una víctima de El Redentor aquí, deberías ceder el trabajo a otro."

"Estás a dos calles y no hay nadie mas cerca, y es urgente, la víctima puede esperas, mandaré a alguien a que se encargue de la investigación de la escena, además en media hora la policía llegará a reforzarte si la cosa se pone mal"

"Está bien, está bien. Voy para allá." Kuz cortó.

"¿Podría haber ido yo?" Dijo Lin.

"Sigue siendo un intento de motín. Mejor que vayamos dos y nos ocupemos del caso."

Lin y Mako se montaron en sus respectivos vehículos y viajaron a la cárcel.

Era un edificio enorme, casi sin ventana, una fachada plana, y una reja era lo que separaba al mundo de los criminales encerrados.

Mako pulsó el botón que enviaba una señal a los guardias de recepción, recibió una señal de vuelta indicando que la puerta exterior estaba abierta y podían pasar.

Entraron en la cárcel, detrás de la puerta principal les salio al camino un guardia con la porra extensible de emergencia en la mano.

"Ha sido grave." Pensó Mako, al verle armado.

"¿La policía, verdad?" el hombre estaba nervioso, y movía imprudentemente el arma y tenía la roca mal colocada, Mako esperaba que esto no escalara en demasiados problemas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Lin, estaba mas tranquila, sabía que tenía que ponerse al mando para controlar la situación.

"Una pelea entre prisioneros y guardias que descendió a un motín, en los niveles interiores estamos intentando controlar la situación, los canales de radio están casi todos bloqueados, mi compañero y yo tenemos que vigilar que nadie salga por aquí, esto es terrible, los prisioneros mas peligrosos lideran el motín, si llegan aquí estamos muertos" El hombre era incapaz de organizar sus ideas."

"¿Dónde está tu compañero?" Preguntó Mako, esperando que ese estuviera mas calmado.

El hombre les enseñó la puerta que llevaba a recepción y vigilancia, Mako y Lin entraron, dentro un guardia estaba sentado, con la radio al lado.

"Venimos de la policía, Jefe de Policía Lin Beifong y Detective Mako ¿Cómo está la situación?" dijo

"Mal" Dijo el guardia "nos han dado órdenes de retirarnos cuando uno de nuestros compañeros que está dentro salga.

"No hay problema. Mis hombres llegarán en veinte minutos" dijo Lin. El guardia respiró aliviado al oirlo.

De repente empiezan a sonar unos golpes dentro detrás de una puerta.

"¿Qué hay detrás?" preguntó Lin al guardia.

"Tres prisioneros intentaron escapar, los logramos retener y encerrar en ese archivo, no debería abrirla."

Mako, sin hacer caso al guardia se acercó la puerta, y la abrió, al entrar vio a tres hombres con trajes de presidiarios atados y amordazados

Mako, queriendo ahorrarse el trabajo de interrogarlos luego y saber a que se enfrentaban, se acercó a uno y le quitó la mordaza.

"¿Quién o quienes lideran el motín? ¡Habla!"

El hombre, le dijo en tono nervioso. "Están detrás tuya, tienen nuestra ropa"

"!Mako, cuidado!"

Lin intentó advertir a Mako pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta recibió el guardia le golpeó en el brazo izquierdo con la porra con toda su fuerza dejándolo en el suelo, gritando cuando el guardia iba a darle un segundo golpe Lin consiguió atar el arma con el arma del maleante con uno de sus cables metálicos y tirarle contra la pared.

"!Agh¡ " gritó el guardia. Estaba de rodillas, casi sin poder moverse, Lin estaba preparada para arrestarlo pero cuando iba a atarlo, oyó algo a su espalda, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el otro hombre le golpeó con su arma en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Mako, apenas sin poder moverse y al borde de la inconsciencia veía como el hombre ayudaba al otro, luego vio a un tercero a través de la puerta, aunque solo le vio la cara durante un instante, igual que al prisionero que llevaba atado a su lado, que llevaba una bolsa en la cabeza.

"Dijisteis que no vendría la policia hasta dentro de al menos una hora."

"Un pequeño contratiempo" Dijo el guardia herido. "Estarán aquí en diez minutos."

"Bien, tengo lo que buscábamos, vámonos. He preparado la huida"

Mako vio como desaparecían por la puerta antes de perder totalmente la inconsciencia.

Al despertarse, Mako se encontraba en una cama y su brazo estaba vendado, Mako miró alrededor, era un hospital, la ala tenía al menos veinte camas y estaba llena y bulliciosa, en la puerta un médico hablaba con un policía, al darse la vuelta le reconoció, era Saikhan.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Mako?" Mako asintió.

"¿Cómo está Lin?" Saikhan le enseñó una cama al otro lado de la habitación donde está descansaba.

"Se pondrá bien, escucha Mako, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó ahí dentro."

Mako se dispuso a contarle sobre la escena del crimen, la aparición de Lin, los hombres disfrazados de guardias. Una vez acabado Saikhan reflexionó sobre el asunto.

"Hay cincuenta prisioneros aun sin atrapar, fue un milagro que no os mataran, si montaron un motín por coger uno debió ser importante."

"La situación es delicada hasta un extremo nunca visto, las armas perdidas durante la convergencia, edificios destruidos, gente que muere día tras día por edificios que se derrumban, bandas que toman el control, y ahora esto. Se nos va la ciudad de las manos, Mako, necesito que os recuperéis ya tu y Lin.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"De momento volverás a intentar atrapar El Redentor, aunque estarás casi sin apoyo, necesito hombres para otras tareas importantes.

"Pero ese hombre podría matar a veinte víctimas al mes, me parece prioritario."

"En otra situación si, pero Ciudad República está debilitada, intentaré darte hombres cuando esto termine.2

En ese momento un policía se acerca por la puerta.

"Señor, hemos interrogado a los prisioneros y hablado con los guardias cuentan que un hombre disfrazado de guardia atacó uno a uno a todos los que vigilaban el bloque de gente sin maestría elemental y liberó a todos los que se encontraban allí y en los bloques circundantes, aunque solo se llevó a uno.

"¿A quién?"

El policía suspiró antes de responder.

"A Hiroshi Sato."

Mako leyó la expresión de Saikhan, ahora si que tenían problemas.


	2. Un proyecto clasificado

Capítulo 2: Un proyecto clasificado.

Acababa de salir el sol, era un día después del motín y del último asesinato del Redentor, Mako se encontraba ante el edificio de apartamentos que, si la llamada anónima que la central había recibido era cierta, el Redentor había entrado hace menos de cinco minutos, se supone que Mako recibiría refuerzos en cuestión de minutos, también se suponía que debía descansar tras el golpe en la cabeza que había recibido en la prisión, pero este caso le estaba afectando demasiado como para descansar, además Mako tuvo suerte de estar cerca y no quería arriesgarse a que se escapara, o peor, a que hubiera otra víctima, por lo que, inconscientemente se adentró en el edificio de apartamentos.

Solo había una vivienda por piso, por lo que fue piso a piso, buscando donde había entrado, en el primero Mako apoyó la oreja a la puerta y oyó gente charlando, subió al piso siguiente, el segundo estaba en venta, puede que en realidad fuera su refugio pero iba a dejarlo para el final, subió al tercero, oía golpes al otro lado, además la cerradura estaba húmeda.

"La ha forzado" pensó Mako. Así que, Mako, pensando en pillarle por sorpresa utilizó un truco que aprendió en las calles, hizo una llama con una mano y con la otra la dirigió por la cerradura, si se mantenía la llama en cierto punto, debilitaría la cerradura lo bastante para abrirla de una patada.

Mako empezó a calentar la cerradura, contó los trece segundos que necesitaba para debilitar la pieza, una vez hecho, respiró hondo y lanzó una patada, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

"¡Policía, no se mueva!" Gritó Mako con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio a alguien al otro lado.

El Redentor llevaba una chaqueta con la capucha levantada, además levaba puesto unas gafas de motorista por lo que sumado a la mala iluminación del piso era imposible distinguirle los rasgos.

"Estate quieto, quedas detenido por asesinato mas allanamiento de morada."

"No necesitas pruebas para demostrar que realmente allané esta casa." Dijo el hombre, al que la situación le parecía hasta graciosa..

"Ya las encontraré, ahora estate quieto."

Mako se acercó lentamente al asesino, oyó un burbujeo, pero no descubrió que era hasta que vio al hombre expulsar agua por la boca.

"¡No!" intentó gritar Mako pero cuando intentó bloquear el ataque, el asesino dirigió todo el agua que llevaba en su estomago hacia Mako como un proyectil, lanzándole directamente contra una pared.

El hombre corrió inmediatamente hacia la puerta para intentar huir, Mako tardó un par de segundos en recomponerse, y le persiguió escaleras abajo.

Mako salio a la calle, saliendo tras el Redentor, le vio entrar en un callejón, por lo que fue tras el, Mako se acercó al callejón y se puso en posición de combate, sabiendo que el Redentor lo emboscaría.

No se equivocaba. Nada mas entrar, el Redentor agazapado en una esquina, le intentó golpear con un puñetazo al estómago, Mako lo bloqueó y le golpeo en la cara como contraataque, el Redentor encajó bien el golpe por lo que inmediatamente después le golpeó en el pecho y finalmente en la cabeza.

Cuando Mako recibió ese último golpe sintió que todo a su alrededor se disolvía en la nada, la herida que había recibido se resentía, en ese momento Mako estaba indefenso en el suelo y El Redentor, un asesino en serie, lo tenía a su merced, aunque pudo ver como el hombre vacilaba en rematarle, aunque tomó rápido la decisión cuando oyó el sonido de las sirenas lo que hizo que el hombre saliera corriendo.

Mako herido en la cabeza y en la espalda, pensaba que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero se puso en pie a duras penas, y avanzó hacia el sonido de las sirenas, logró salir del callejón, allí vio tres coches de policía, intentó acercarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, cayendo al suelo, esta vez desvanecido por completo, se despertó en un coche de policía, tumbado en la parte trasera, un médico le estaba tratando usando su maestría con el agua.

Al ver que se despertaba, el médico llamó a un policía que subió inmediatamente al piso donde estaba el atacante a avisar a Lin, tras lo cual ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a Mako.

"Menos mal que estás bien." dijo Lin, aunque en su cara se perfilaba una sonrisa."Solo a ti se te ocurre ir contra ese animal solo. Debiste habernos esperado."

"Lo siento, jefa, no quería mas víctimas." Se tocó la cabeza, la herida le palpitaba, incluso por encima de la venda, aunque ahora por lo menos podía pensar con claridad y ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza.

"No las va ha haber, al menos por su mano, porque juro que hoy mataré a alguien." Mako se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Lin suspiró.

"No te he llevado al hospital porque los del Loto Blanco querían hablar contigo, o mas bien interrogarte sobre el asesino, pero me temo que ese redentor o como quiera que se llame no es un simple asesino en serie. Ahora vas a subir conmigo y quiero que veas la foto enmarcada al lado de la estantería.

Lin sacó con cuidado a Mako y le llevó escaleras arriba con ayuda del otro policía. Allí se encontró a Saikhan gritando a un hombre vestido como miembro del Loto Blanco.

"¡Esa información habría salvado vidas!" gritaba Saikhan.

"Lo sabemos pero ese proyecto fue hace 15 años y ningún miembro volvió a trabajar con otro después, además el proyecto era clasificado."

Mako se acercó a la estantería de la que Lin había hablado, a su lado había una foto bastante grande que a pesar de estar en blanco y negro pudo reconocer a cada una de las víctimas, es mas, excepto dos personas allí situadas todas las demás habían sido víctimas del Redentor, aunque algunos habían sufrido más los años, Mako había visto demasiadas veces el informe policial con sus fotos para no reconocerles.

"¿Dónde se encuentran las otras dos personas de esta foto?" Pregunto Mako.

El miembro del Loto Blanco sabiendo que no merecía la pena ocultarlo más se puso a hablar.

"El jefe de un proyecto de alta importancia, el prestigioso Dr. Sun Feng, murió hace cinco años de un infarto, esta era su casa pero ahora su hijo vive aquí."

"¿Dónde está él?" Preguntó Lin.

"Trabajando, es científico como su padre y no puede permitirse salir del trabajo por lo que estará aquí en una hora."

"El Redentor debería haber sabido que el doctor llevaba muerto media década ¿Qué buscaba?" preguntó Mako, sabía que había demasiadas preguntas pero necesitaba respuestas a las que pudiera.

"Información, el tipo ha dejado la casa patas arriba y la caja fuerte está forzada, el dinero está intacto pero los documentos están todos revueltos, pero viendo que lo encontraste todavía dentro, no creo que haya encontrado lo que buscaba."

"Escuchad." Dijo el miembro del Loto. "Ahora mi organización dirigirá este caso, todas las pruebas se trasladarán a nuestros cuarteles inmediatamente."

Saikhan intentó protestar pero Lin logró que no dijera nada que les metiera en mas problemas, Lin sabiendo que no hacían nada allí mandó a sus hombres que se retiraran.

Solo quedaban Mako y Lin por irse pero entonces Mako se dio la vuelta y le hizo una última pregunta al hombre.

"¿Cómo se llama la otra persona que no ha muerto, ese joven que tiene a su lado?"

"Sabemos que era el ayudante de laboratorio de Feng, pero no sabemos nada de el, ni siquiera un nombre, solo tenemos la foto.¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Mako se acercó a la foto, y miró a los ojos del joven, tendría unos veintitantos, pelo muy corto y unos ojos claros.

"Por que me es familiar." Dijo antes de irse.

Una vez fuera empezó se sentó en el mismo coche que Beifong y se marcharon directos a la estación de policía.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"En este caso, nada" respondió Lin. "En una semana vendrá el Ex Lord del Fuego Zuko ha un debate mas entrevista en un programa con Hiroshi Sato, mañana te daré los detalles, quiero que ayudes con la seguridad, vendrán periodistas de todo el reino de la tierra, además tranquilizará esta ciudad, y a mi cada vez que veo estas cepas de espinos me pongo de los nervios."

"Entendido jefa." Llegaron a la estación de policía. Mako volvió a suspirar esta semana iba a ser muy dura.


	3. Seguridad

Capítulo 3: Seguridad.

Era una jaula no demasiado fría, la cama era cómoda, y el silencio permitía evadirse para evitar que el pasar de las horas fuera demasiado insufrible.

Hiroshi Sato llevaba encerrado allí dos días, le habían metido en la jaula y excepto una persona que no decía una palabra que venía a darle la comida, nadie entraba ni le habían dicho porque le había sacado de una celda para meterle en otra.

Oyó los golpes de la fuera, como no había ventanas, solo unas bombillas, por lo que sin luz solar, él no sabía que hora era, pero suponía que era la hora de comer.

"Buenos días señor Sato, espero que esté disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad."

Dos hombres se le acercaron, uno de ellos era el que estuvo dándole la comida estos dos últimos días llevaba su plato en la mano, pudo reconocer también al otro como el que se vistió de guardia y montó un motín solo para sacarle de allí, este llevaba una cartera.

"Que quiere, si ha venido hasta aquí es que me va a pedir que haga algo ¿Verdad?"

"Directo al grano, ya veo. Digamos que sus habilidades serán necesarias de nuevo." El que era claramente el jefe parecía divertirse con la situación, el otro sin embargo parecía aburrido.

Ahora que estaban ambos juntos enfrente suya pudo fijarse en un detalle extraño, aunque ninguno de los dos llegaba a los 25, ambos tenían el pelo completamente cano, como el de un anciano.

"Explícate."

El hombre abrió su cartera y sacó una carpeta que pasó entre las rejas de la jaula.

"Mire y maravíllese ante lo que tiene delante, son solo diseños pero deberían ser funcionales.

Hiroshi se quedó callado pasando página por página viendo los intrincados diseños que tenía delante.

"Supongo que querrás que te ayude a mejorar estos diseños, y además a fabricarlos."

"En efecto, señor Sato." Le respondió el hombre. "Me alegra que nos entendamos."

"Jamás." Respondió al instante. "Estas cosas se acabaron para mi."

Parecían que durante un segundo ambos secuestradores iban a perder la compostura, pero inmediatamente después volvieron a la tranquilidad de antes.

"Ahora me toca ser directo, tienes dos opciones: Nos ayudas y obtiene una recompensa que no lamentará o no lo hace y encerramos en la jaula de al lado a su hija hasta que decida ayudarnos, y que conste que no tenemos comida para ella."

Ahora era Hiroshi Sato el que estaba perdiendo la compostura.

"Mi hija me ha deshonrado, ella no os vale como rehén."

El hombre se río.

"Dígame, ¿Sabe quién es Qu Xin?"

Hiroshi Sato negó con la cabeza.

"Era un matón de las calles, un simple ejecutor de bandas, a cambio de que se le entregaran las pruebas de su implicación en varios casos, el puso a varios mandamases en bandeja a la policía, ahora tiene mujer y una hija, si nos ayudas no solo te liberaremos, sino que además te daré los medios para que lo puedas matar."

"¿Por qué me puede interesar muerto ese hombre?" Sato creía saber la respuesta pero necesitaba la temida conformación.

"No se, si mataran a mi esposa y arruinaran mi vida mientras que mi asesino tiene una familia feliz ajena a sus crímenes también le querría muerto."

"¿Ese hombre mató a mi esposa?" Estaba completamente en blanco.

"Si, si que lo hizo, aunque técnicamente fueron los Agni Kais, el lanzó la bolade fuego, así que. ¿Piensa ayudarnos?"

Tras sopesar la situación, Sato se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que perder a estas alturas.

"Lo haré."

"Perfecto ahora comerás y nos pondremos inmediatamente a trabajar, el Lord del Fuego viene en 6 días y hay que tenerlo todo preparado para entonces."

Sato agachó la cabeza, sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Mientras tanto en la torre de la Radio República.

"¿Tiene que haber un mejor lugar?" Decía Mako, que estaba a punto de perder del todo los nervios.

"Pues no lo hay, si queremos que entren todos los periodistas que van a llegar de todo el este del país, necesitaremos esta sala." respondió uno de los guardias de la seguridad de la estación de radio.

"Este lugar es una pesadilla para la seguridad, hay siete entradas, SIETE, solo en el nivel del suelo, sin contar las ventanas de la planta baja y las del primer piso, además mas de veinte personas entran y salen cada hora del edificio, lo que contando a lo grande que este este maldito sitio, alguien podría esconderse sin problemas hasta la hora del programa, y no nos olvidemos del último y crucial tema, hay una cepa de medio metro de diámetro que atraviesa la pared y sale por el techo hasta tres plantas mas arriba con un claro peligro de derrumbamiento. NO podemos poner la entrevista aquí, la Familia Real ha tenido problemas últimamente con ciertos nobles y esto es una oportunidad demasiado apetitosa para ellos, estoy seguro que podemos buscar un edificio mejor para trasladar el equipo y resolver este asunto, *sigh*, menudo problema." El encargado atónito ante el discurso del policía, solo pensaba en alejarse de el antes de que estallase del todo.

"Iré a llamar a los encargados de la organización del lado de la Nación del Fuego para informarles del problema, ahora vuelvo."

Mako cogió aire tras desahogarse, el trabajo le estaba afectando demasiado por lo ocurrido los últimos días, unos secuestradores que montan un motín para sacar una sola persona de la cárcel, un asesino en serie que mataba científicos encargados de un proyecto acabado hace años y ahora con un dolor insoportable de cabeza, tenía que encargarse de la seguridad se un sitio totalmente vulnerable, además seguía dándole a la cabeza a un tema del que debería olvidarse, el ayudante de laboratorio, la última víctima de la lista, ¿Quién era?, ¿Dónde estaba? y lo que más le preocupaba ¿Por qué su cara le resultaba tan familiar? La foto fue echa hace 15 años, el era un crío por aquel entonces, y el ayudante habrá envejecido con el paso del tiempo.

El guardia se acercó. Parecía aún mas nervioso, si cabe.

"Acabo de hablar con ellos, dicen que traerán mas guardias, si es necesario, pero quieren usar este lugar, no se fían de un cambio."

Mako miró al palco y dejó sacar una leve sonrisa. "Espero que entren todos, quizá podríamos darles cámaras para que hagan las fotos junto a los reporteros." Se dijo para si mismo.

"Necesito ayuda aquí con unas soldaduras. ¿Me echa alguien una mano?" Oyó Mako a sus espaldas.

"Ya voy yo" Dijo Mako. Este ya se había tranquilizado, tenían 6 días para preparar la protección, su trabajo era hacerlo lo mejor posible, ahora que traían a mas guardias reales, si alguien podía llegar a ser peligroso con esa seguridad, entonces no habría estado en su mano haberlos protegido de ese hipotético peligro.

"Necesito que suelda estas junturas de aquí" Dijo el técnico.

"Entendido." "Solo seis días."


	4. La hija del Señor del Fuego

Capítulo 4: La hija del Señor del Fuego.

Dos días antes de la entrevista.

Zuko se encontraba en su despacho, escribiendo las diferentes órdenes que debían recibir los guardas que se quedaban, y el personal que se encargaba de su habitación, iba a estar una sola semana fuera pero toda precaución era poca. Oyó entonces tres golpes en la puerta.

"¿Señor?" Reconoció la voz de su mayordomo personal.

"Entra" El hombre, que llevaba décadas al servicio de Zuko, un hombre ya entrado en años, pasó.

"Señor, su hija me ha pedido que le disuada de asistir a Ciudad República y, tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo, esa ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, desde.. bueno, ya sabe."

Zuko paró de escribir, cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes.

"La criminalidad..." dijo Zuko, intentando sopesar sus palabras.

"La criminalidad... está a un nivel que jamás se había visto, decenas de edificios se han derrumbado y cientos están parcialmente dañados o inhabitables, el agua está contaminada, además con el ejercito echo añicos y el Avatar expulsado, la cosa solo puede ir a peor. Con la ayuda que vamos a enviar quizás se pueda sacar la ciudad adelante."

"La ayuda se puede enviar perfectamente si su presencia, es un riesgo innecesario."

"El pueblo de Ciudad República necesita saber que les apoyamos, para ayudarlos tienen que ayudarse, y saber que pueden conseguirlo, esta entrevista les dará alguien en quien depositar sus esperanzas."

El mayordomo suspiró.

"Debería usted hablar con su hija antes de marchar, está ya muy nerviosa."

Zuko miró a la carta con las instrucciones que estaba escribiendo, y viendo que ya debía haber escrito todas las instrucciones necesarias, dobló en dos el papel y se lo pasó al mayordomo.

"Envía estás instrucciones al personal para que las cumplan, ah, y de paso, revisa el equipaje, salimos en menos de una hora, no me iría sin ti."

El hombre iba a irse pero antes decidió parar para hacerle una última pregunta.

"Señor Zuko, ¿Por qué prefiere ir en barco en vez de usar el dragón." Zuko sonrió.

"Voy a traer bastante guardias y a mi le gustaría que esté con ellos todo el rato y así de paso podré ir relajado, pensando en las entrevista y como responder bien a las preguntas, aunque pensándolo bien, pediré que lleven al dragón a cubierta, mejor que una vez que la ayuda esté totalmente entregada, pueda volver cuanto antes.

El mayordomo, sonrió también al oír la respuesta y se marchó por la puerta.

Zuko salio poco después y fue directamente al jardín, en este momento no había ninguna reunión, por lo que el daba por hecho que su hija estaría en uno de sus largos paseos con los que intentaba relajarse. No se equivocó.

"Hola, padre." Dijo la Nueva Señor del Fuego.

"Hija, se lo que piensas, pero tengo que hacerlo, me necesitan."

"Y nosotros te necesitamos aquí, Padre, he visto fotografía de como ha quedado la ciudad, y la cosa solo irá a peor, si te pierdo no se... no se si seré capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que no estarás conmigo.

"Hija, si pensara que no estabas capacitada para el puesto no lo habría dejado, se que serás una gran líder, y ahora ese pueblo es a mi a quien me necesita, como me necesitó hace setenta años."

"Con mi radio soy perfectamente capaz de oír la entrevista, si dices alguna estupidez me enteraré."

Zuko sonrió.

"Te enviaré saludos."

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Zuko a veces trataba a su hija como si fuera una niña aunque tuviera ya, 58 años, sabía que era una mujer capaz, igual que su nieto, pero aún así seguía siendo su padre y su deber era protegerla.

"Bueno tengo que irme, nuestro barco está esperando."

"Yo debería irme también, tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes, como Lord del Fuego"

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y este se marchó a la entrada del palacio, donde un coche le estaba esperando.

Su mayordomo le abrió la puerta del coche al Lord y luego se acomodó al lado del conductor que puso el coche en marcha.

Se dirigieron al puerto donde su barco estaba esperando, era un barco enorme, de 30 metros de eslora, donde había almacenados toneladas de comida, agua y material de construcción; en cubierta el dragón descansaba, y los marineros preparaban todo para la salida inmediata.

El conductor, el cual estaba intentando encontrar el lugar donde aparcar el vehículo en el puerto dejó de mirar al frente durante un segundo por lo que no vio que había alguien delante hasta que oyó un grito.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo el mayordomo, pero era ya tarde, el coche aunque fuera lento golpeó al desgraciado lo bastante fuerte como para tirarle al suelo.

Los tres hombres fueron a auxiliarle.

"Disculpe anciano." Dijo Zuko. "Le llevaremos inmediatamente a que le auxilien."

"No, no pasa nada." Dijo en una voz extrañamente jovial.

El hombre se levantó por su cuenta y al ver su cara Zuko se dio cuenta que el "anciano" era en realidad un joven.

"Perdona" Dijo Zuko. "Creí al ver su pelo grisáceo..."

"...Que yo era un anciano" Dijo el joven sonriendo. "No se preocupen, suele pasarme."

"Aún así." Contesto Zuko, insisto en llevarle a un centro médico. El golpe ha sido muy fuerte."

"No, no hace falta, no me gustaría molestar al Señor del Fuego." El joven empezó a irse. Tenía prisa

"No es ninguna molestia, mi conductor le llevará enseguida."

"Lo siento tengo mucha prisa, pero le agradezco el detalle." El joven dobló la esquina tras un almacén del puerto, perdiéndolo de vista.

"Han pasado años de su abdicación, y la gente sigue llamándole Señor del Fuego, señor" Le dijo el mayordomo, una vez el joven se había ido.

"Las costumbres nunca se pierden, eso me hace temer por mi hija, espero que logre mantenerse una vez yo no esté."

"Estaré para cuidarla, Señor." Le contestó el mayordomo que pudo contemplar un leve atisbo de tristeza en los ojos del anciano.

"¿Y quién vigilará mi tumba, entonces?" Ambos hombres empezaron a reírse. "Mejor que vayamos, un barco y un pueblo nos esperan."

El joven pasó delante del centro médico, empezó a meditar sobre su mala suerte, si hubiera estado mas atento no habría sido atropellado, menos mal que no era grave, no podía permitirse entrar ahí dentro, y que dentro de unos meses le reconocieran como el tipo raro de pelo grisáceo que fue arrollado por el Señor del Fuego, por suerte no había sido grave, pensó para si mismo.

El joven continuó andando, había memorizado las instrucciones, una vez en el centro de la ciudad, buscar una vieja casa de baños, el joven la encontró, dicha casa estaba cerrada y abandonada desde hacía años, pero según le contaron, el actual dueño no quería venderla, y no tenía dinero para restaurarla.

"Si el supiera lo que hay dentro." Pensó el joven para si mismo.

Esperó a que la calle estuviera vacía y entró por una ventana abierta.

Nada mas entrar, el joven tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse del mareo repentino debido al mal olor. Había una gran humedad en el ambiente, lo cual cargaba muchísimo el aire. Se puso la ropa sobre la nariz y avanzó directamente a la que era la oficina del gerente.

La puerta originalmente tenía un cerrojo, pero este había sido roto, hace poco por su compañero, el cual había dejado los preparativos para que la operación de hoy fuera posible.

Entro en la oficina del gerente y buscó entre los cajones del viejo escritorio que había dentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una caja , y dentro, una antorcha y tres enormes llaves de hierro con pinta de ser realmente antiguas, luego se acercó a la estantería que había al fondo del despacho y la empujó a un lado, descubriendo un hueco cuadrado de dos palmos lado y profundidad, cogió la antorcha y la prendió con su propio encendedor y metió la antorcha prendida en el hueco, esperó un par de segundos hasta que oyó un chasqueo, luego apoyó su mano libre contra la pared y empujó, la pared cedió revelando un largo y oscuro pasadizo, el joven cogió la caja y entró.

Estuvo andando durante unos 5 minutos hasta que llegó al final del pasadizo, que parecía no tener salida aparente, en el suelo se encontró otra caja dejada para ayudarle, solo que esta era mucho más grande, la abrió y encontró unas vestiduras dentro, las cuales eran las utilizadas por los sirvientes de palacio, el joven se cambió rápidamente, luego cogió una de las llaves de hierro, y mientras que con una mano soportaba la pared con la otra metía la llave en un agujero en el techo, giro la llave y oyó otro chasqueo, el bloque de piedra del techo donde se encontraba la cerradura se separó del resto, así que ahora, con ambas manos libres lo bajó con cuidado y lo dejó en el suelo, luego movió la baldosa que había quedado al descubierto y subió, se acababa de infiltrar en el palacio real.

Se encontraba en una sala de la limpieza, rodeado de utensilios, salió de la habitación, dos guardias estaban charlando y pasaron a tres metros suyo, ni siquiera le miraron.

Le dijeron que su objetivo estaría casi con toda probabilidad en el jardín, intentó orientarse pensando en los mapas que tuvo que memorizarse, y marchó en la dirección que creía que era el jardín, al ver el sol vio que no se equivocaba y pudo respirar aliviado, registró el lugar con la mirada y encontró a quien buscaba sentada, leyendo al lado de la fuente, la hija de quien le había atropellado hace menos de una hora, al recordarlo sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna, donde había contactado con el coche, por suerte para el, su movilidad no había sido restringida, así que el plan podría haber seguido adelante.

Se acercó con naturalidad a la dirigente de la nación del Fuego.

"Señor del Fuego." Dijo con el mayor tono de preocupación que pudo fingir. "Tenemos un problema."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Respondió la mujer, que parecía haber mordido el anzuelo.

"Sígame, por favor, es mejor que lo vea por usted misma, he descubierto algo peligroso."

El joven se dirigió a la habitación por donde había entrado, por suerte para el no había nadie en el pasillo, ambos entraron y el le señaló el agujero.

"Descubrí esto mientras limpiaba." Dijo él. "¿Qué cree que podrá ser?"

La mujer se dirigió hacia el agujero con curiosidad, dándole la vuelta, él aprovechó la oportunidad y usando la llave de hierro, la golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que se desplomará inconsciente. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, cogió a la mujer y la metió con cuidado en el agujero, dejando que cayera los dos metros que había de caída, luego cogió la losa, se metió dentro y cerró por dentro.

Una vez en el túnel se cambió de ropa, metió la ropa de sirviente en la caja, le prendió fuego y la llevó en brazos hasta el final del pasadizo, utilizando la otra llave, abrió la puerta y acabó de nuevo en el despacho del gerente, dejó todo como estaba antes de que llegara, y salió afuera, aunque esta vez abrió la puerta principal, delante del edificio un coche les esperaba.

"¿Han dado la alarma?" Pregunto el joven.

"No todavía, has tenido suerte, yo de ti dejaba a esa mujer aquí y largarnos antes de que nos ejecuten a los dos." Respondió el conductor.

El secuestrador le hizo caso omiso y la metió rápidamente en la parte trasera del coche. El hombre aceleró inmediatamente cuando el joven se metió en el asiento del acompañante.

"Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué podéis ganar secuestrando a esa mujer y haciendo todo lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora? No me entra en la cabeza.

"Escúchame, Shin. Entre las condiciones por todo el dinero que os dimos estaba nada de preguntas ¿Entendido? ¿Está el barco preparado? Hay que irse antes de que bloqueen el puerto"  
Shin asintió, el joven podía respirar aliviado, su parte del trabajo había sido realizada con éxito.

"Solo dos días para la entrevista." Pensó para el mismo mientras el coche descendía dirección al puerto, mientras en el palacio, un guardia preguntaba a la gente si había visto a la Señor del Fuego.

* * *

Recordad dar vuestras opiniones y recomendaciones sobre el fic. Que aún le queda un largo camino por delante.


	5. Los Cultistas

Capítulo 5: Los Cultistas.

Seis horas antes de la entrevista.

"¿Cuánto vais a tardar?" Saikhan estaba perdiendo los nervios, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en esa pequeña carretera al lado de la playa. "Estáis obstruyendo el tráfico."

El camionero con el que estaba hablando miró lentamente a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha.

"¿Qué tráfico? Por aquí solo pasan parejitas y gente que solo busca perder el tiempo. Llevamos dos horas aquí atascados y ningún coche ha pasado, y eso que estamos a hora punta."

Saikhan estaba hablando con el camionero mas adelantado, detrás suya, 15 camiones iguales seguían parados, y sus ocupantes habían salido para charlar o beber té.

"¿En serio, que ha pasado para que 16 camiones hayan pinchado por las cuatro ruedas?" Dos policías, ambos maestros de tierra, estaban detrás de Saikhan, preparados para mover los camiones cuando les dieran el aviso.

"Unos gamberros,¡Qué se yo! No han robado nada y tampoco había nada interesante aquí dentro."

"¿Qué hay en los camiones?" Saikhan revisaría el contenido y si no era frágil, moverían los camiones con sus maestrías.

"Mírelo usted mismo." El camionero se puso a andar hasta el final de la cola, chasqueó los dedos y el conductor del último camión le lanzó sus llaves, las cuales las cogió en el aire, se dirigió a la parte trasera del camión, lo abrió y le mostró decenas de cajas almacenadas, todas con el mensaje de frágil estampado en ellas, el camionero se subió al camión cogió una caja de la fila superior, y la abrió con una pequeña navaja que llevaba encima, dentro había unos treinta vasos apilados y colocados cuidadosamente entre cartones.

"Imposible de mover sin romperse al menos algunos." Pensó Saikhan.

"¿Cuándo traerán las ruedas?" El camionero tenía razón, era una zona muy poco transitada, ya pues solo se utiliza muy de mañana, cuando los barcos entran y salen, y quedarse ahí era perder el tiempo.

El camionero se encogió de hombros. "Diez horas, quizás doce, son muchas ruedas, y esto que llevamos metido es pare almacenar, no para transportar, por lo que nuestros jefes no van a tener prisa, además con lo del discurso, la seguridad, el tráfico, ya sabe, esto va ser lento, muy lento."

Saikhan pensó la hora que era, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esto.

"Volveré en doce horas, si esto no está arreglado para entonces, empezaré a poner sanciones ¿Entendido?"

El camionero asintió con la cabeza, entonces, Saikhan y los dos policías se subieron a los coches policiales y se fueron.

"Por qué montar todo esto de las pinchadas, no sería mas fácil colocar los camiones donde dijeron, y ya?" Preguntó otro de los camioneros al que Saikhan estuvo interrogando.

El camionero, el cual demostraba claramente que era el jefe entre ellos, sacó de su peto un mapa del puerto con 8 posiciones marcadas en el.

"Hay que estar doce horas aquí." Dijo el camionero jefe. "Si por cualquiera razón ellos aparecieran antes de tiempo tendríamos que estar preparados."

El hombre se subió a lo alto del camión, donde había dejado sus prismáticos, y continuó su tarea, mirar el horizonte, no le extrañaba que hubieran seleccionado este punto, la vista era perfecta.

"Solo quedan doce horas para el auténtico discurso, la ciudad verá algo que jamás haya sido visto." Siguió mirando adelante, buscando en el mar a que vendrían a por ellos.

Una hora antes de entrevista.

Hiroshi Sato se encontraba en su celda, acababa de despertarse, si su intuición obtenida debido a la puntualidad del horario de las comidas no le fallaba, sabía que era la hora de la comida, posiblemente sería arroz y un vaso de té, había oído por encima que al tipo inexpresivo se había ido de la ciudad, por lo que supuso que el _médico_ sería el que le daría de comer hoy de nuevo.

El aburrimiento le llevó a ponerle nombres a cada uno de las cuatro personas que le habían encerrado allí, además de imaginarse quienes eran y a que se habrían dedicado, era cosa de su trabajo anterior determinar detalles de alguien por sus manerismos o detalles como la elección de las palabras, eso era siempre un paso adelante a la hora de negociar.

Primero estaba el líder, siempre con esa chaqueta vieja a los hombros, y una espada en el cinto, su pelo mas que gris, era prácticamente blanco, con unos tonos ligeramente grisáceos, y le llegaba al cuello, poseía un porte altivo, y era una persona que cuando hablaba sabías que había que tomarla en serio. Su historia era la más fácil de entrever, el tipo era claramente un militar, su chaqueta debía de ser del ejercito de las Fuerzas Unidas por su tono rojizo y la bandera en su manga, pero estaba increíblemente desgastada, por lo que era imposible discernir más detalles y aunque podía ver su rango, al no estar familiarizado con los símbolos militares, no sabría decir si tenía un cargo alto o bajo.

Luego estaban el médico, este era un tipo nervioso, con una constitución mucho más delgada que los demás, su pelo si que era totalmente grisáceo, aunque lo llevaba casi cortado del todo, solía llevar una camisa blanca y su equipamiento médico en una bolsa al hombro, por su manera de tratarle a el y a todos los que estuvieron trabajando sin descanso durante su entierro, pudo deducir que era médico militar no civil, además estaba siempre preparado para cualquier emergencia, aunque eso lo hiciera saltar al mínimo error.

Luego estaba el inexpresivo, era un tipo que siempre parecía aburrido, aunque sonriera todo el rato, era tan alto como el líder y algo mas que el médico, siempre estaba dispuesto a charlar, siempre que no fuera sobre su vida, claro, cuando le tocaba vigilarle hablaban de coches, deportes, la ciudad, el tiempo, también armas, el joven era bueno con ellas, y siempre se las daban a la hora de probarlas, llevaba una de ellas en el pecho todo el rato, en un soporte diseñado especialmente, para ellas.

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando oyó pasos acercándose. La puerta se abrió y dos de sus secuestradores se acercaron, eran el médico, acompañado de la mujer.

Si, esa mujer que nunca hablaba con él, pero aparecía siempre de fondo, dando órdenes o planeando operaciones con el líder, era la mas joven del grupo, tendría apenas veinte años y llevaba suelto el pelo, y parecía estar siempre enfadada.

El médico se acercó, y sin mediar palabra, metió la comida por el hueco debajo de los barrotes, e Hiroshi Sato empezó a comer en silencio.

"Disfruta de esta comida." Dijo la mujer. "Es la última que vas a comer aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hiroshi Sato.

"Que te vas." Respondió el médico. "Esta noche te sacaremos de aquí, ya nos has ayudado bastante, y además esa celda va a tener un nuevo ocupante. Ahora come."

"¿Cuánto queda para esa maldita entrevista?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Menos de una hora, ya me he encargado de la hija de momento. Está todo preparado, hoy, este país, será nuestro."

"Zuzú no lo verá venir" La mujer se puso a reír de forma histérica.

Hiroshi no pudo más que preocuparse, si el plan les salía bien, Ciudad República, y por ende el país estará en su poder en menos de 24 horas.


	6. Debería haber salido bien

Capítulo 6: Debería haber salido bien.

Era la hora de la entrevista, Zuko se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sillón con Hiroshi Sato al lado, en otro igual, delante tenían una mesa con sendos vasos de agua, estaban dándoles los retoques finales de maquillaje para que no hubiera problemas con las múltiples fotografías que iban a sacarles.

Lin y Mako estaban en un lado, repasando los horarios y las diferentes partes de la entrevista, habría además que vigilar lo que dirían los representantes de los diferentes periódicos, no se quería que los reporteros hicieran preguntas incómodas que luego desmoralizara aún mas a la población.

"Buenas noches habitantes de la República unida de naciones, os habla Shiro Shinobi, y hoy traigo al Antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko, el cual va tiene unas que decirnos, ¿Señor?"

Zuko se aclaró la garganta.

"Estamos viviendo momentos complicados, se lo que estáis sufriendo y comprendo vuestro dolor, vuestra desesperación, antes de nada, me gustaría deciros que contáis con el apoyo de mi nación, y que no vamos a dejar que os hundáis, casas derrumbadas..."

El "inexpresivo" apagó la radio, ya había oído suficiente, sus órdenes eran esperar a que Zuko empezara a hablar para ponerse en marcha, llevaba 12 horas escondido en una sala de seguridad que habían clausurado por que la habían atravesado unas cepas y había peligro de derrumbamiento, ahora si quería que la operación fuera un éxito tendría que realizar los pasos adecuados en el momento adecuado.

Se aseguró que su disfraz de ayudante de mantenimiento estaba bien puesto, sin nada que diera el pego, se ocultó el pelo blanquecino de manera que no se viera bien debajo de la gorra, respiró hondo y salió al pasillo.

En el pasillo había tres guardias reales, habían colocado unos pocos en cada piso, por lo que era imposible no cruzarse con uno, el infiltrado se acercó a ellos con naturalidad, con la mano izquierda se ajustó la gorra para que no le vieran los ojos y se llevó la derecha al bolsillo donde guardaba su porra extensible que se llevó de la prisión (era muy pronto para usar sus nuevas armas), los guardias se habían percatado de su presencia y le estaban mirando, preparándose para cortarle el paso, el joven se acercó a paso seguro hasta estar a un metro del primer guardia.

El guardia le agarró del brazo izquierdo.

"Lo siento, esta zona está restringida, dame tu identificación."

El intruso reaccionó al instante, agitó el brazo derecho para desenfundar su arma y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al guardia en la cara, haciendo que este acabara contra la pared.

Los otros dos reaccionaron inmediatamente, aunque el primero cometió el error de intentar reducir al intruso con fuerza física, el hombre le intentó pegar un puñetazo, el cual el joven esquivó grácilmente, y contraatacó con varios golpes precisos al cuerpo y cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, igual que el primero.

Sólo quedaba uno el cual estaba dispuesto a usar el fuego para detenerle, el joven volvió a respirar hondo, observó al guardia y tras deducir lo que haría corrió hacia él, el guardia le lanzó una bola de fuego, la cual el intruso esquivó saltando a un lado, y siguió corriendo hacia el guardia, estaban a medio metro de distancia, el guardia le intentó lanzar otra a bocajarro pero vio como el joven le empujaba la mano a un lado desviando la bola, luego la cogió y le pegó una patada precisa en el cuello, dejándole fuera de fuego.

"En el ejército os habrían puesto al cargo de limpiar letrinas." Dijo el joven a los guardias, los cuales, obviamente no podían escuchar

Con los tres inconscientes el joven se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia arriba, una vez identificada la pared de la habitación donde estaba desarrollándose la entrevista, empezó a subir por la fachada con cuidado, subiendo por los resquicios, hasta llegar a donde buscaba, colocó con cuidado el explosivo y bajó por donde había subido.

Mientras tanto, el discurso de Zuko había terminado y los fotógrafos habían empezado con las fotos mientras que el resto de periodistas aplaudía.

"Gracias por su discurso." Dijo Shiro." "Es la hora de las preguntas." Todos los reporteros empezaron a levantar las manos.

Mako empezaba a cansarse de estar de pie, además tenía que estar atento parar a todo el que hiciera una pregunta incomoda, por suerte todas eran tipo: ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá en la ciudad?; ¿Qué suministros ha traído?; ¿Se habilitaran los edificios para que vuelvan a ser habitables?.

Las preguntas iban y venían y Shiro no daba abasto para que el máximo posible de periodistas tuviera respuestas.

Tras dos docenas de preguntas, se decidió que esa parte había terminado.

"Bien, bien por favor esperemos un par de minutos." Los reporteros se sentaron con calma mientras se organizaba la siguiente parte, entonces una pregunta vino de la nada.

"¿Cómo está afrontando el secuestro de su hija a manos de un grupo misterioso, Señor Zuko?"

Todo el mundo en la sala miró atónito al joven de pelo grisáceo, que había aparecido por la puerta lateral.

Zuko estaba en blanco, había logrado que la noticia de la desaparición de su hija no saliera de palacio, y ahora alguien hace alusiones a un secuestro, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?" Preguntó Zuko furioso, mientras los fotógrafos no perdieron el tiempo en sacar instantáneas de la situación.

"Me siento ofendido, Señor Zuko, que me acuse de algo tan grave, debería usted saber que hoy va a presenciar de primera mano la salvación de esta ciudad.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

El joven pulsó un interruptor y la pared estalló en mil pedazos detrás de ellos dejando un hueco enorme, Zuko se levantó a duras penas para ver como un dirigible enorme dominaba el cielo.


	7. Una venganza a una bala de distancia

Capítulo 7: Una venganza a una bala de distancia.

Todos en la sala miraban atónitos el enorme dirigible que estaba ante ellos, era tres veces más grande que uno policial y diez veces más imponente, a sus lados había una bandera enorme de tela donde una espada dorada con un rubí en el mango estaba dibujada. Aprovechando la distracción, el intruso abandonó la estancia tan rápido como había entrado, mientras, los periodistas se estaban amontonando para hacer fotos obstaculizando a la policía intentaba perseguir al sospechoso, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, este se había esfumado., aunque Mako salió tras el, en un intento de atraparlo.

Entonces del dirigible, empezó a sonar una voz fortísima.

"Ciudadanos de y ciudadanas de Ciudad República, estamos en una situación límite, nuestros hogares se derrumban, nuestros recursos naturales se nos están perdiendo cada vez más rápido debido a unos seres que jamás dijimos que eran bienvenidos, si, la situación es realmente desesperada, y además la persona que debería haber evitado esto, el Avatar, no solo no lo ha hecho si no que nos ha abandonado he insultado, por eso os pido a todos que os reunáis enfrente del antiguo edificio del ayuntamiento en media hora, os puedo asegurar que la esperanza no está todavía perdida."

La continuó hablando sobre los diferentes problemas de la ciudad, y como iba a acabar con ellos, y la ciudad pareció entrar en silencio, escuchando en unísono a la voz del dirigible, Mako había vuelto tras intentar atrapar infructuosamente al intruso.

"Ha conseguido huír, jefa Beifong, ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto al mensaje?" Preguntó Mako.

Lin parecía que iba a destruir una pared de lo furiosa que estaba.

"Hay que enviar a todos los efectivos que podamos para proteger al Presidente y al resto de funcionarios, no se que planearán estos locos pero no me gusta nada, además ese mensaje ha debido de oírse en toda la maldita ciudad, te aseguro que no irán pocos aunque sea por curiosidad pero primero es lo primero, saca al Señor del Fuego de aquí, yo intentaré proteger al Presidente, si la cosa se pone realmente mal, enviaremos al ejército. O lo que queda de él, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder." Se dirigieron a Zuko, que se negaba a irse.

"Esos malnacidos tienen a mi hija." Dijo Zuko, no voy a permitir que anden a sus anchas."

"Créame que lo sabemos." Respondió Lin en el tono más calmado posible. "Pero no descartamos la posibilidad que esto pueda ser una trampa contra usted, nuestra prioridad es sacarlo de aquí, a su hija no le va a pasar nada, se lo aseguro."

Zuko que sabía que su intervención traería más problemas de los necesarios, decidió seguir las indicaciones de Mako, el cual lo escoltaría a su barco el cual saldría lo antes posible hacia su tierra natal.

Mientras, en dos lugares muy apartados, cuatro personas reaccionaban al mensaje, una de ellas era un desconocido, una persona que tan normal y ordinaria que la verías por la calle y no le verías nada extraño, aunque la temes, por miedo a que seas la próxima víctima a la que ahogue.

El Redentor volvía para dormir tras un día de dura búsqueda, él, al igual que todos los habitantes de la ciudad, oyó ambos discursos, pero cuando oyó el segundo, sintió un escalofrío terrible al sentir un atisbo de reconocimiento en la voz que lo emitía.

En otra zona muy diferente, un joven nervioso, estaba sentado en una silla, sabiendo que debía actuar cuando terminara el discurso, al lado la joven estaba mucho más tranquila, apoyada contra la pared, al otro lado de las rejas, Hiroshi Sato estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, mientras que la dirigente del país del fuego estaba sedada en la cama por las pastillas que "el médico" le había proporcionado.

Una vez el discursó terminó la joven se acercó a la celda y la abrió.

"Ha llegado la hora Hiroshi, te vas de aquí."

Este sin decir una palabra salió de la celda, el joven lo agarró del brazo y le llevó a la salida, donde había un coche discreto esperando.

El joven le sentó en el asiento del copiloto y este se puso al volante, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

"No lo vais a conseguir." Dijo Hiroshi Sato. "Esta situación está por encima de vosotros."

El joven dejó emitir una leve carcajada.

"Has visto lo que tenemos preparado, deberías saber mejor que nadie que no solo sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos si no que nos hemos armado para ello."

El joven no perdía la vista de la carretera parecía saber adonde iba, e iba con calma.

"Además ten por seguro que me he enfrentado a cosas peores, una vez has visto lo que he visto yo, ya nada te tira para atrás."

Hiroshi se sentía confuso cada vez que uno de los tres jóvenes (De la mujer ya se había resignado que no le iba a sacar nada) hablaban de forma tan vaga de sus vidas pasadas, como si quisieran hablar de ellas pero supieran que no deberían, esta vez decidió dar el paso y preguntar.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a la guerra, Señor Sato, sean enemigos o amigos los que tuve que tratar, todas las heridas eran igualmente horribles, gente sufriendo,otras que hicieras lo que hicieras, no había forma que se movieran, tener que amputar, coser, cortar, desinfectar, eutanizar, eso es algo que te marca aunque no lo notes al principio, a estas alturas sinceramente,aunque creo en nuestra victoria, no tengo nada que perder en la derrota."

"¿Eras médico militar?" Preguntó Sato atónito.

El joven suspiró.

"Que mas dará ahora, si, lo era, hace ya tiempo."

"Pero si no eres..."

"¿Un maestro del agua? Lo se, pero mi sueño era ser médico, puesto que pude en mi pueblo, lo intenté en el ejército de la República Unida de Naciones."

"Creía recordar que para ese cargo solo aceptaban maestros del agua, y por no decir para prácticamente todos los demás cargos."

"Digamos que estaba en una situación especial." El joven paró de repente ante un pequeño barrio residencial en la zona exterior de la ciudad, el cual parecía ajeno a la vegetación que había inundado el resto de la ciudad.

"Hemos llegado" Dijo tras comprobar la dirección que le habían dado.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"¿Dónde vamos a estar? Estás ante la casa de una de las dos personas que destrozaron tu vida. El hombre de familia que vive ahí mató a tu querida mujer, puedes decir lo que quieras sobre nosotros, pero al menos cumplimos nuestras promesas."

Hiroshi Sato se puso nervioso de repente.

"¿Cómo sabes que está ahí y no se ha ido al ayuntamiento como casi toda la ciudad?"

"Tengo hombre vigilando, parece ser que hoy su hija cumple dieciséis años, además si te fijas aquí parece que la Convergencia no les ha golpeado, no creo que les interese ir, lo estarán oyendo en la radio."

El joven cogió una caja de la guantera y se la pasó a Hiroshi.

"¿Qué es?"

"El producto de tu trabajo, además de un regalo de mi parte, el hombre no creo que luche tan bien como antes, pero seguro que aún sabe defenderse. No te preocupes por la policía, con el trabajo de mis compañeros estarán tan ocupados que tardarán horas en plantearse venir. Venga, sal de coche, que tengas suerte en lo que ocurra."

Hiroshi se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta, el joven estaba a punto de irse pero Hiroshi se dio la vuelta, y se acercó a la ventanilla rápidamente antes de que se fuera.

"¡Un momento! Dijiste que aquí vivía una de las dos personas que destrozaron mi vida ¿A qué te referías con eso?"

"Ah, nada, podría indicarte donde vivía la otra, pero supongo que sabrás mejor que yo donde está tu casa."

Tras decir eso el hombre se alejó sin decir una palabra más.

Hiroshi abrió la caja y miró su contenido dentro encontró un bastón extensible, como los que usaban los guardas de la prisión, unos documentos que estaban a su nombre que parecían de policía, y con toda probabilidad falsos, una foto enmarcada que reconocía de la sala de estar de su casa, en donde aparecían él y su esposa en los asientos de atrás de un coche de su compañía mientras Asami fingía que les llevaba de paseo en coche, parece que uno de ellos tenía cierto gusto por el humor macabro pues era el día que Asami cumplía cinco años; además estaba lo que más temía encontrar, el arma que ayudó crear a partir de esos planos, la abrió y comprobó que tenía los seis proyectiles cargados, el cilindro giraba bien, y parecía recién ensamblada, era la perfecta prueba para comprobar su efectividad, ahora que estaba tan cerca de la venganza, tras todos estos años de rencor, sentía un nerviosismo implacable, pero deicidio continuar hasta el final. Según sus cálculos el discurso debió de empezar hace cinco minutos, así que respiró hondo, guardó todo en sus bolsillos y llamó a la puerta.

Tras quince segundos de espera la puerta se abrió, y una mujer de unos cuarenta años le recibió. No pareció reconocerle, había adelgazado en la cárcel y se había cambiado su estilo de peinado y bigote, además con la ropa prestada era irreconocible.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

Hiroshi improvisó rapidamente.

"Si, mire." sacó rápidamente los papeles que le identificaban como policía y se los enseñó. "Tengo que hablar con su marido."

La mujer miró los papeles y se los devolvió.

"¿No podrían esperar hasta mañana? Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra hija y es un poco tarde."

"Créame Señora Xin, que si he venido ahora es por que tengo que hablar con su marido ahora mismo."

La mujer le miró con cierto atisbo de duda.

"Está bien, pase."

La mujer le franqueó el paso, y este avanzó junto a ella hacia el salón de la casa, donde se encontró a Qu Xin el hombre que le había destrozado la vida, comiendo tarta con su hija en la mesa mientras esta le contaba anécdotas del día, sintió rabia al ver tan tranquilo al asesino de la mujer que más amó en el mundo disfrutando como si nada, pero a la vez incredulidad al ver a ese hombre de unos cuarenta años, con calvicie incipiente, pelo marrón y corto, con una sonrisa permanente, y pensar que pudiera haber sido uno de los asesinos más brutales del Agni Kai, salvado de todos sus crímenes por saber demasiado.

Qu se dirigió a Sato sin ningún signo de reconocimiento.

"He oído desde aquí que es usted policía, dígame ¿Ha pasado algo?"

La mujer se sentó al lado del marido, mientras la hija se puso a oír la radio, subiendo sin querer demasiado el volumen.

"Han intentando crear un termino auténtico para definir los límites, Pero ¿No es hora de ver que han dibujado la raya demasiado lejos?" Hiroshi reconoció esa voz y maldijo para si mismo.

"Lai, está muy alta, bájala un poco." Está cumplió haciendo que el sonido fuera apenas audible.

"Veo que es día de celebración." Dijo Hiroshi.

"Si, los dieciséis es una entrada a una nueva época, y que mejor para entrar a lo grande."

"Lo sé, mi hija tiene diecinueve y era muy rebelde en esa época." Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, quería terminar con esto antes que el de la radio terminara, sabía lo que pasaría cuando eso ocurriera.

"Es más tengo aquí una foto de mi familia, aunque es un poco antigua, era cuando no podíamos ser más felices."

Hiroshi se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el marco, para enseñárselo a su mujer.

"Que bonita era su hija, por aquel entonces." Contestó la mujer, y le pasó la foto al marido, el cual la vio durante diez segundos seguidos sin parpadear, tras luego lanzar un enorme suspiro que parecía casi de alivio.

"Esperaba a algún Agni Kai con contactos, a algún policía que hubiera salido herido por haberse puesto entre yo y mi blanco, a algún cazarrecompensas de alguien a quién hubiera desplumado, pero a la última persona que hubiera pensado que habría venido para acabar lo empezado eras tú, justamente tu, parecías un blanco tan perfecto por aquel entonces, y ahora has venido a cobrar los intereses. ¿Verdad?"

Hiroshi sacó el arma del bolsillo y apuntó a la cabeza de Xu. Este no sabía lo que era, pero podía deducir que era mortal.

La mujer pegó un grito, y estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Sato le dijo que se mantuviera en el sitio.

"Hace doce años me lo quitaste todo, podías haberte llevado el dinero, el arte, pero necesitabas ascender. ¿Verdad? Un trofeo, y te llevaste la vida de mi mujer, la persona más inocente que había allí, y ahora crees que puedes fingir que tienes una familia, que nada de esto ha pasado, tenías a una esposa esperando en casa a que vinieras a cenar el día que mataste a la mía, y ahora para ti eso es como un mal sueño."

Le empezó a temblar la mano.

"Voy a matarte Xu, igual que cuando mataste a mi mujer lo haré delante de tu familia."

"¿Te ayudará a dormir mejor saber que me arrepiento que he esperado a que me pillaran y me mataran como venganza?"

Sato aflojó la mano, sentía miedo por lo que iba a decir

"Una vez dejé el crimen y me dediqué a mi familia, no pasé ni un día sin pensar porque no lo hice antes, pensé en ser un hombre nuevo y odiar al viejo, pero bueno, como podemos eso nunca funciona, haz lo que tengas que hacer."

Su hija y esposa estaban llorando, y entonces se dio cuenta como había perdido a su hija, su ansía de venganza, de matar a un hombre que en cierta forma, ya había muerto, frustrado tiró el arma y lo demás al suelo.

"Jamás te perdonaré." Dijo señalándole. "Pero no pienso ni hacerlas pasar po rlo mismo por lo que pasé yo ni dejar que mi idiotez, que ya me ha hecho perder a mi hija me convierta en un asesino.

Entonces de la radio se empezó a oír gritos.

"¡Por eso como Remanentes de un pasado que ellos quisieron olvidar, hoy quieren que desaparezcamos, pero no lo haremos, puesto que nuestra voz es hoy tan alta como nunca!, ¡Escuchadme todos pues ninguno olvidará este día!

En ese momento una explosión enorme pero lejana sacudió la casa.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó la hija.

"Cuando les vi, me vi a mi mismo." Dijo Sato.

Mis ansias de venganza no son nada comparadas con las suyas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Peguntó Xu todavía agitado por lo ocurrido.

"A que ellos destruirían un país." Dijo abandonando la puerta.


	8. Una conquista sutil

Recordad que vuestra opinión siempre ayuda.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una conquista sutil.

La plaza del ayuntamiento estaba totalmente llena, la gente intentaba desesperadamente hacerse hueco para ver lo que iba a ocurrir, mientras, tres decenas de policías dirigidos por la Jefa Beifong montaban una barrera humana con los escudos levantados para evitar que nadie entrara en el ayuntamiento, por suerte ya habían evacuado a casi todo el personal, aunque Raiko y otros funcionarios decidiese quedar dentro para intentar controlar la situación, mientras en el puerto otro grupo, donde se encontraba Mako, se encargaba de sacara Zuko de la ciudad, sus recursos eran tan limitados que apenas contaban con hombres para evitar el caos absoluto.

Dentro del ayuntamiento la cosa no estaba mucho mejor, Raiko y sus hombres de confianza estaban sentados sin saber que hacer, detrás de Raiko, Lin daba órdenes a los policías que entraban y salían sobre un plano improvisado.

"¿Cuánto queda para que se cumpla la media hora?" Preguntó Raiko.

"Tres minutos aproximadamente." Respondió Lin. "Aún así no hay rastro de ellos."

"Espero que tengas algún plan."

"Si aparece, lo arrestamos sin que pueda decir nada, no me gustaría que encendiera a la población para que se manifieste, ya estamos en una situación bastante precaria."

Raiko asintió, iba a decirle algo cuando un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Raiko preocupado.

Un policía apareció corriendo en la sala donde se encontraban.

"¡Nos están atacando!" Gritó el policía tras recuperar el aliento. "Son por lo menos el doble que nosotros, y van armados con armamento que jamás habíamos visto.

Lin se dirigió a la radio a los policías estacionados en la puerta principal del ayuntamiento

"A todos las unidades, retroceded al ayuntamiento, la protección y evacuación del presidente se ha vuelto prioritaria, repito proteger al presidente es nuestra prioridad."

"Me temo que los policías no van a poder escucharte, señorita." Lin reconoció la voz del dirigible. "Nos hemos encargado de ellos."

Lin cortó la radio inmediatamente, no le gustaba la idea, pero, cambió la frecuencia con el dial y encendió la radio de nuevo.

"Iroh, soy Lin, necesitamos ayuda urgente, son demasiados."

"Entendido" Respondió el general. "Nuestros barcos ya están listos, estaremos en breve ahí."

De repente cincuenta hombres entraron a tropel en la sala, reconoció entre ellos a varios miembros de las triadas, los que no lo eran llevaban un armamento que a ella le resultaba desconocido y un traje de bordados dorados y con el símbolo de la espalda en el pecho.

"Nos volvemos a ver Beifong" Uno de ellos, armado con dos de esas extrañas armas salio al frente. "Antes de nada quiero que sepa que todavía me duele el brazo por lo de la cárcel por lo que le recomiendo que no se mueva, me han confirmado que eres prescindible."

También le reconoció como el de la entrevista.

"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?" Lin estaba lista para enfrentarse a ellos si con eso ganaba tiempo para Iroh.

"A mi me puedes llamar Kiln, lo que quiero es más complicado, de momento no opongas resistencia, no me interesa que haya muertos hoy."

"¿Qué has hecho a mis hombres?" Lin estaba tan furiosa que estaba dispuesta a atacarle aunque fuera un suicidio.

"Están vivos, y de momento me gustaría que los que estáis aquí también, órdenes del jefe."

"¿Hablas del hombre del dirigible, el de la cárcel? No se que tiene planeado él, tu o cualquiera otro que esté detrás de esto, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no os saldréis con la vuestra."

El hombre se río.

"Ya hemos ganado Beifong, solo que aún no lo hemos anunciado."

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y los hombres que iban con él aprendieron y ataron a todos los que estaban ahí, exceptuando a Raiko, al que simplemente lo agarraron y lo escoltaron dos hombres armados.

Salieron fuera del ayuntamiento, allí. el líder les esperaba, llevaba una corona que parecía de oro que además estaba unida a una media mascara que parecía de un hombre dormido la cual le cubría un ojo y parte de la boca en la parte derecha de la cara, en la cintura llevaba la misma espada que había visto dibujada en el dirigible, en el suelo se encontraban los hombres inconscientes que había dejado para montar guardia, Lin no dudaba que los del perímetro exterior estarían también inconscientes.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Raiko.

"¿Y por que llevas esa ridícula corona, mascara lo que sea?" Añadió Lin.

"Ah, señora Beifong. señor Presidente, me alegra saber que os habéis rendido fácilmente, de momento os pido que observéis, cuando esto termine toda esta gente me querrá al mando de esta ciudad."

El hombre se acercó a la gente que estaba esperando que ocurriera algo, la mayoría estaban ahí por curiosidad, y si no estaban convencidos o el asunto les parecía una tontería o una demencia, se irían sin mirar atrás.

Se aclaró la garganta, cogió un micrófono y comenzó su discurso, con suerte su charlatanería daría tiempo a Iroh a poner fin a esto.

"Ciudadanos de Ciudad República, hoy me dirijo a vosotros no solo para mandaros un mensaje, si no para dar a esta ciudad una oportunidad para resurgir a su antigua gloria, es cierto que el Avatar no os va a ayudar, es cierto que los espíritus han tomado este lugar como suyo, la situación es desesperada, y por eso estoy aquí, he venido a poner un límite, ellos han intentando crear un termino auténtico para definir los límites, Pero ¿No es hora de ver que han dibujado la raya demasiado lejos? ¿No se dan cuenta que nosotros no podemos vivir así?"

Mientras que el líder continuaba el discurso, el agente a la que había mandado llevar a Hiroshi a casa de su asesino se dirigía a la costa, allí los camiones se habían posicionado para la escaramuza, allí unos soldados vestidos como camioneros le esperaban, al lado del camión dos hombres cargaban un cañón.

"Dime la situación." dijo el agente al jefe del batallón que se encontraba encima de uno de los camiones mirando al mar con prismáticos.

Este se los sacó y le miró.

"Ah, hola Ren, los tenemos en el punto de mira, hemos desplegado los camiones a lo largo de toda la costa, cuando los tengamos donde queremos, les haremos polvo."

"¿Sabes que necesitamos a Iroh vivo?" dijo Ren.

"Si, estos cañones fueron diseñados contra barcos, atacaremos lo mínimo para cumplir nuestra parte."

"Da la orden de atacar, esta posición es perfecta."

El hombre saltó del camión y dio una orden a los estaban cargando el cañón de su camión, luego fuera la radio y dio la orden ahí.

Los cañones dieron de lleno en los barcos, los cañones estaban desfasados, solo valían para destruir algunas capas del blindaje, aún así les pillaría por sorpresa y les distraería lo suficiente para la siguiente parte del plan.

Iroh se encontraba en el puente de mando de uno de los barcos, intentó mantener la calma cuando fueron atacados.

"Maldita sea, informad ¿que nos está atacando?" Decía Iroh.

"Es desde la costa." dijo uno de sus hombres. "Parecen... ¡Parecen cañones!"

"Señor, estamos perdiendo contacto con los demás barcos, y otros envían señales de que los han invadido y los están tomando." Dijo otro

"¿Cómo es posible? No hemos detectado invasores."

"Creo... creo que estaban ya dentro."

"Explícate."

El hombre iba a decir algo pero su segundo al mando entró corriendo, el Comandante Sang en la sala.

Iroh estaba muy sorprendido.

"¿Qué es esto Sang? Tú estabas en otro barco. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo siento Iroh, pero ya no obedezco tus órdenes."

Detrás de el aparecieron una veintena de sus propios hombres, y unos quince de la misteriosa organización que tomaron inmediatamente control de la sala de mando. Algunos de los hombres que estaban en el puente se levantaron y unieron a los invasores.

"Maldita sea ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Nos han prometido un futuro Iroh, un gran futuro, a cambio de fidelidad, nos prometen cosas maravillosas."

"Estás loco." respondió Iroh, que aun no asimilaba la situación.

El traidor simplemente soltó una carcajada.

"Yo de ti, miraba hacia la ciudad, el evento principal está apunto de comenzar."

El líder terminó su discurso, ahora que les había dicho cual era sus intenciones era hora de mostrar sus capacidad para realizarlas.

Se acercó al ayuntamiento y tocó una de las cepas espirituales, nada mas tocarla todos vieron como la cepa se pudrió al instante y se descompuso, y con ellas todas las de alrededor.

Luego sacó la espada y la elevó al cielo, y se puso a gritar..

"¡Por eso como Remanentes de un pasado que ellos quisieron olvidar, hoy quieren que desaparezcamos, pero no lo haremos, puesto que nuestra voz es hoy tan alta como nunca!, ¡Escuchadme todos pues ninguno olvidará este día!"

Se oyó una explosión algo lejana y todos vieron como en medio de la ciudad un enorme edificio se elevaba.

"Hoy entramos en una nueva era, una era sin Avatares, y sin espíritus, una era humana."

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Raiko.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora , Raiko? Voy a convertir esta ciudad en el centro del mundo. Gobernará sobre este mundo y el espiritual. Dejaremos de ser los juguetes de los espíritus."

Raiko estaba destrozado, la ciudad ahora estaba en manos de locos, si pensaba que la situación no podía estar peor, lo estaba.

Zuko y Mako vieron la aparición del edificio desde el puerto civil, estaban evacuando desde que vieron el dirigible, la situación no les gustaba nada y al parecer no se equivocaban.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Mako a Zuko

"Iremos a mi nación, y enviaré al ejército a tomar la ciudad, esos locos no van a estar en el poder durante mucho tiempo."

"¡CUIDADO!" respondió Mako que bloqueó una bola de fuego azul en el último instante.

Cuando el fuego se disipó Zuko no daba crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos.

"¿Azula?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Zuzu."


	9. El Culto

Capítulo 9: El culto.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban cara a cara, separados a cincuenta metros uno del otro, detrás de Azula, veinte hombres armados les apuntaban, de su lado estaban 7 policías, incluido Mako, más sus diez guardaespaldas, tenían el barco justo detrás pero llegar hasta él iba a ser todo un desafío.

"Me han dicho que te necesitamos con vida." Le gritó Azula, la cual se encontraba en posición de ataque para responder a la mínima provocación. "Así que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte."

"Azula." Le dijo Zuko en una voz increíblemente calmada dada la situación. "Estoy seguro que si lo hablamos podríamos resolver esto de una vez por todas, te lo pido, déjame ayudarte."

"¡CÁLLATE!" Azula estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. "No me hables como si fuera una lisiada de la que hubiera que compadecerse, ahora vas a venir conmigo, o yo misma mataré a tu hija."

Zuko se había quedado sin palabras, ver como la situación podía desmoronarse causando la muerte de su hija, le hizo intentar afrontarlo de una forma más pragmática.

"Vale, iré."

Zuko se aproximó lentamente a donde estaba su hermana, los acompañantes de Azula estaban nerviosos, se veía como eran incapaces de mantener sus armas quietas por el temblor involuntario de sus manos.

Zuko se encontraba a diez metros de Azula se puso de rodillas para que le aprehendieran., los hombres se acercaron pero Azula levantó la mano para que esperaran. Zuko intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar que Aula entrara en razón.

"Sabes que mi nieto, mi nación, incluso el Avatar vendrán todos a por ti, ninguno dejará que consigáis lo que sea que estés planeando, y capturándome a mi, al único al que estarás capturando es a un viejo." Dijo Zuko,

Azula se rió ante el discurso de su hermano.

"Setenta años y aún no dejas de decir tonterías, me da igual quien venga, quizás no lo sepas todavía, pero no se me podrá detener, esta ciudad es el principio, luego..."

Un rugido interrumpió a Azula en el medio de la frase, sus hombres gritaron horrorizados cuando Druk apareció en el cielo, este lanzó otro rugido y se puso entre su maestro y Azula, esta lo miraba enfadada, el dragón no la asustaba.

"¿A qué esperáis?" Gritó a sus hombres."Disparadle".

Los hombres armados reaccionaron inmediatamente ante la orden de Azula, se dispersaron y empezaron a disparar al dragón. Cuando los disparos le acertaron este lanzó un grito de dolor, aunque inmediatamente despues les respondió con fuego obligándoles a retroceder. Azula viendo que la situación no estaba a su favor ordenó que no pararan hasta que estuviera muerto, aunque la cosa se iba a poner peor para ellos, estos se pusieron a luchar contra el dragón.

Azula se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a atacar a Zuko el cual ya estaba de pie, estaban a dos metros de distancia y puesto que le habán dicho que lo necesitaban vivo, le atacó con un puñetazo para incapacitarlo, Zuko se protegió ante el ataque pero antes de que este conectara, una bola de fuego golpeó a Azula en el costado lanzándola viarios metros a la derecha.

"¡Abuelo!" Iroh estaba en el tejado de uno de los almacenes del puerto, se impulsó al suelo y se acercó a Zuko corriendo.

"Abuelo, hay que salir de aquí, mis hombres me han traicionado, y me temo que han tomado ya la ciudad." Zuko notó el cansancio en Iroh, este sudaba sin parar "He logrado huir de la emboscada, pero han dirigido los barcos hacia el puerto, si nos quedamos, nos atraparán."

Zuko no se lo pensó dos veces y llamó a Druk y a sus acompañantes para que se dirigieran al barco, y estos fueron corriendo mientras el dragón protegía el camino, para que evitar que lo soldados les persiguieran, una vez el barco zarpó, Druk voló hacia ellos.

Una vez en alta mar, el antiguo señor del fuego pudo poner orden a sus pensamientos y emociones, aunque realmente, Zuko no sabía como sentirse, hacía setenta años que no veía a su hermana y lo primero que hace es intentar matarlo y secuestrar a su hija, Iroh se acercó a el.

"Abuelo ¿Estás bien?" Zuko le miró a los ojos.

"Estoy preocupado por tu madre, espero que no le pase nada."

"Estoy seguro que no contaron con mi escapada, no van a arriesgarse a hacerle nada."

"Lo se, pero mi hermana sería capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerme daño, setenta años y no ha cambiado ni un ápice."

"¿Seguro que era ella?" Preguntó Iroh al cual la curiosidad lo estaba matando. "Aparte del pelo gris, no parecía tener más de veinte años"

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que la situación era muy extraña, un edificio que salen de la nada, armas que jamás había visto, y Azula, sin duda los próximos días iban a ser muy ajetreados Zuko se levantó.

"Iroh, vamos a volar hacia la capital, quiero llegar cuanto antes, lo quisiera o no, esto era una declaración de guerra.

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad República, el ejército y los soldados del culto ya habían tomado completamente la ciudad, y puesto el edificio salido de la nada como su nueva base de operaciones. En el interior de ese edifico, ya iban encargándose de poner en orden el lugar, y en lo alto del edificio se encontraba su corazón, allí los dirigentes del golpe a la ciudad se encontraban reunidos, el líder; el llamado Centinela Dorado, sus dos Segundo al mando Kiln; el Capitán de las fuezas del culto y Huang Ayudante del Centinela y exmédico, el Comandante Sang, Ren; el Teniente subordinado de Kiln y Azula colider de todo esta locura

Azula entró, allí se encontró a todos los demás esperándola.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Le preguntó el Comandante Sang.

Azula asintió, el ataque le pilló por sorpresa y el golpe contra el la había dejado inconsciente, pero no estaba herida.

"Hemos perdido ha Zuko y ha Iroh, ha sido un fallo grave, he de admitirlo, pero nada que unos cambios ha nuestros planes no pueda arreglar." Dijo el líder de la revolución, el cual ya se había acomodado en el trono de la sala, llevaba una todavía esa extraña corona-media máscara y la espada, ambos dorados y también llevaba la chaqueta desvencijada que nunca se quitaba.

"Pero gran Centinela Dorado no se preocupe." Le respondió Sang "no creo que nadie de la Nación se atreva a venir, tenemos a su líder, y eso parará cualquier deseo de invasión."

Kiln no tardó en contrariarle.

"Supongamos que tengas razón, y no lo creo que la tengas, ahora mismo somos un blanco perfecto para el Avatar, el cual no es que sea enemigo de los espíritus el Reino de la tierra que es que no quiera reclamar este lugar, o los espíritus que hemos amenazado. Créeme cuando te digo que la invasión es un hecho seguro.

"Tiene razón." Dijo Azula. "Va a ver un ataque, posiblemente de mi hermano, va a actuar y tendremos que estar preparados. Aunque tengo entendido que de momento tiene problemas también dentro de su nación así que entre que tiene que poner en orden las cosas en su país, preparar los barcos, a los hombres y suministros y preparar una invasión, tendremos tiempo para poner aquí las cosas en orden"

"Tienes razón, mejor ponerse en marcha." Dijo el Centinela. "Azula, cuento con tu inestimable ayuda para encargarte de ello."

Esta asintió tras lo cual el centinela se levantó.

"Compañeros, hoy empieza una nueva era, la era de la humanidad, sin espíritus de por medio, siendo esta ciudad y con el tiempo el país el ejemplo perfecto de nuestra ideología, Ciudad República brilla hoy como nunca ha brillado".


	10. Tregua

Recordar dar vuestra opinión, es una ayuda inestimable.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Tregua.

El ambiente en la sala del trono estaba increíblemente tenso, Zuko, el cual había tomado el control de la nación de forma temporal, en la sala se encontraban también Iroh, los altos cargos militares y el consejo.

"Tenemos las manos atadas, al menos de momento." Afirmó uno de los consejeros del trono, el más anciano. "Mi sugerencia es esperar que ellos realicen el siguiente paso y actuar en consecuencia."

"Aunque es cierto que deberíamos ver como se desarrolla la situación, prepararnos ya para la guerra no sería tan mala idea, quizás mostrar nuestro capacidad bélica les convenciera para que se rindieran." Le respondió uno de los generales.

Las discusiones continuaban y Iroh se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso, los presentes no se ponían de acuerdo, mientras Zuko se sentaba en el trono, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Uno de los comandantes, el encargado de las amenazas exteriores se levantó para dar su opinión

"Quizá deberíamos atacar ahora, su armamento; menguado, sus hombres; cultistas, traidores, policías y milicianos; sus dirigentes, un necio que se cree profeta, una princesa huida, además de loca y un comandante traidor. Aunque me duela decirlo, la vida del Señor del Fuego no se puede comparar al valor de nuestra nación, y decir que en un futuro se convertirán en una amenaza es un hecho, ataquemos ahora y eliminaremos la plaga antes de que aparezca."

Tras oír el discurso del comandante Iroh se levantó en el acto.

"¿No estará insinuando poner en peligro al dirigente de la Nación, Comandante Hin?"

"Solo pienso en la nación y en que un crío con un arco sigue siendo un peligro a su alrededor aunque sea un crío."

"Ella ha hecho más por esta nación que cualquiera de los que están aquí discutiendo y aún así piensas en atacar."

Zuko se puso en pie.

"No quiero discusiones en esta sala, he escuchado la opinión de todos, ahora necesito tiempo para reflexionar, levanto la reunión."

Todos los asistentes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

"Tu no, Iroh, tengo que hablar contigo."

Zuko se bajó del trono y se dirigió a su nieto

"Se que es duro, pero algún día estos hombres servirán bajo tu mando y no deberías ganarte enemistades."

Zuko le puso la mano en el hombro, sabía por lo que había pasado, sus propios hombres traicionándole, tener que huir del país, su madre secuestrada, era un peso cada vez mayor

"Tenemos que negociar con ellos" Dijo Iroh. "Iré yo mismo a preparar las negociaciones."

"No" Dijo Zuko. "Eso es lo que mi hermana quiere, te recuerdo que oficialmente, eres un general con asilo en nuestra nación, sin poder de ningún tipo, si intentas tomar el control, los otros militares pensarán en nepotismo, y puede que se sientan despreciados, ya perdiste a tus subordinados una vez, esta vez vamos a esperar vamos a esperar, estoy seguro que el Centinela querrá negociar en pocos días, al contrario que Azula creo que él querrá tomarse las cosas con calma, quien sabe puede que ya haya enviado un mensaje."

"Esta bien." Dijo Iroh. "Tendré paciencia."

Zuko no se equivocó, tres días después un mensaje llegó directo desde Ciudad República, Zuko convocó una reunión y lo abrió en la sala del trono en presencia de los integrantes de la última sesión.

El mensaje contenía tres hojas separadas: En la primera aparecía únicamente el símbolo de la espada dorada del Centinela, el mismo que había visto en el dirigible el fatídico día, el segundo era un mapa, en el aparecía un punto señalado en medio del mar, entre la Capital de la Nación del Fuego y Ciudad República, el tercero era una carta.

* * *

Al actual dirigente de la Nación de la Nación del Fuego y a sus colaboradores:

Disculpen no haberme presentado de manera más formal en Ciudad República.

Soy, como ya habrán oído, el Centinela Dorado, no considero necesario que se me llame de otra forma.

Como ya sabrán ustedes, hemos tomado el control de la República de Naciones de forma indefinida.

Además hemos retenido de forma también indefinida al Señor del Fuego.

Está en nuestros intereses mostrarles que no poseemos ninguna razón maliciosa para retenerla.

Por eso le pido que se reúnan conmigo para oír mis condiciones en el lugar que aparece marcado en el mapa adjunto

Cinco días después de la toma de la ciudad, me gustaría escribir más de mis objetivos e intereses en la carta.

Pero me es imposible, por lo que hablaremos en las negociaciones.

Codirigente de la República Unida de Naciones y Protector de Shila.

El Centinela Dorado

* * *

Zuko leyó la carta una y otra vez, pero cada vez se formulaban más preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Quién era Shila? ¿Qué buscaban realmente?¿Por qué una carta tan críptica? y otras más, Zuko miró a los presentes y vio en sus caras que ellos estaban tan confusos como él.

Su siguiente paso estaba claro, ir a donde el Centinela pedía para negociar, en esta ocasión nadie se opuso, aunque a la mayoría les costara aceptarlo la curiosidad sobre que planeaba ese joven les inquietaba, dio la orden de preparar el mayor número posible de barcos en dos días y zarpó al punto de reunión acordado con veinte barcos como escolta.

Aunque se había retrasado, el Centinela y su escolta de doce barcos seguía allí, un barco estaba adelantado, por lo que supuso que era ese en el que se realizaría la reunión.

Se puso paralelo al barco y de el otro barco se desplegó una enorme pasarela que unió a ambos frentes. Mientras las tripulaciones de ambos bandos se apuntaban mutuamente, preparados por si algo saliera mal.

Del barco de la República Unida de Naciones apareció el Centinela Dorado en persona, llevaba la corona, la capa y la espada que lo identificaban. Al verlo aparecer Zuko hizo acto de presencia al otro lado de la pasarela. Ambos hombres se encontraban cara a cara.

"Hola Zuko, dijo el Centinela. "No te preocupes por el retraso, este lugar es difícil de encontrar."

"¿Cómo está mi hija?" El Centinela esbozó una sonrisa, tras la cual hizo una señal con la cabeza a uno de sus hombres en cubierta, el cual entró corriendo dentro, en un minuto el hombre que entró salió acompañado de otros dos, los cuales iban atados con grilletes, cada uno en una mano a una mano de la hija de Zuko.

"¡Padre!" Gritó el Señor del Fuego. Zuko quiso correr hacia ella pero el Centinela hizo una señal para que se parara en el acto, Zuko querría sumergirle en llamas allí mismo, pero sabía que tendría que ser paciente

"Está bien." Zuko se tranquilizó ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"

"En este mundo Zuko, vivimos con miedo al cambio, mi objetivo, es probar una teoría, una hipótesis, creo que los espíritus nos atan, Zuko, creo que no hay nada más glorioso que la humanidad y que esta ha de desarrollarse más allá que los límites impuestos. ¿Quieres saber que te pido? Te pido doscientos días, Zuko, doscientos días para probar una hipótesis, si en doscientos días tú o ninguno de tus barcos van más allá de esta línea, liberaré al Señor del Fuego. Esa es mi única condición, tiempo para demostrar la validez de mi hipótesis."

Zuko lo pensó durante unos segundos, no sabía que planeaban o si lo que decían era verdad pero de momento el único camino que daría buenos resultados es dar su palabra.

"Está bien, acepto." Declaró Zuko al final.

"Perfecto." Dijo el Centinela. "Espero con ansiedad a que veas los resultados, no van a dejar a nadie indiferente."

El Centinela volvió al barco el cual zarpó inmediatamente a Ciudad República.

Una vez en palacio Zuko pudo hablar con Iroh, el cual estaba en uno de los barcos escolta.

"¿Pudiste analizar los barcos?" Le preguntó Zuko

Iroh asintió.

"Reconocí dos de los ataque con cañones, estaban prácticamente intactos, el resto eran parte de la reserva para defensa interior, más uno de patrulla, creo que además de eses, deben tener al menos otros veinte en Ciudad República." Informó Iroh.

"Muy bien, prepararé todo para la guerra en doscientos días, ellos harán lo mismo."

"Además." Dijo Iroh. "He hablado con Mako, he organizado todo para que viaje a Omashu, y desde allí podrá entrar en Ciudad República sin que los del culto del Centinela le detecten, si todo va bien podrá seguir siendo policía, dándonos información desde dentro."

Zuko suspiró.

"Van a ser doscientos días muy largos." Dijo Iroh.

"No lo dudes ni durante un segundo." Respondió Zuko.

* * *

200 días para el fin de la tregua.


	11. La desconocida

Capítulo 11: La desconocida.

197 días para el fin de la tregua.

Jinora se despertó en medio de la noche, durante el día había entrenado demasiado hasta el punto de casi desmayarse por lo que la dejaron cenar e irse a cama más temprano de lo habitual, vio a sus lados y vio que Ikki y Meelo estaban ya dormidos, así que se levantó sin hacer ruido, y se fue a la cocina, Jinora tenía una sed terrible. Entonces mientras andaba por el pasillo pudo oír una charla.

"¿Cuándo has llegado?" Jinora reconoció la voz de su padre.

"Esta mañana desde Omashu, todas las rutas entre la Nación del Fuego y la República has sido cortadas desde la tregua. Zuko ha preparado al ejército, una vez su hija esté a salvo, nadie sabe lo que pasará" Era la voz de Mako, sin duda.

"Vaya, la situación aquí no es mucho mejor, El Centinela ha creado una policía especial contra espíritus, además ha declarado públicamente que la defensa de la ciudad está en manos de todos, por lo que planea armar a la población y entrenarles en el uso de las armas. La situación es de locos."

Jinora quería saludarle, sabía que no era muy tarde y dudaba que su padre se enfadara, abrió la puerta donde se encontraban.

Al menos lo intentó, una vez puso la mano en la puerta para abrirla, esta la atravesó limpiamente como si fuera aíre. Jinora intentó no entrar en pánico, atravesó la puerta y vio a Mako y Tenzin sentados tomando té.

"¡Papá, mira esto, no se lo que me está pasando!" gritó Jinora.

Ni Mako ni Tenzin reaccionaron a sus gritos, estos seguían hablando sobre la situación y lo que hacer a continuación ignorándola completamente.

"No te pueden oír." Dijo una voz a su derecha. "Tampoco te pueden ver o sentir, en este momento no estas en el mismo lugar que ellos."

Jinora miró a donde se dirigió la voz, una chica joven se encontraba a su derecha, era ligeramente alta, tenía el pelo suelto como una larga cascada de color negro, llevaba una corona plateada en la cabeza y una capa en la espalda que tenía el dibujo de unas alas blancas como la nieve, Jinora le estimaba veinticinco años a lo sumo.

"¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres?¿Qué me está pasando?" Dijo Jinora, su nerviosismo podía con ella. La desconocida se río ligeramente ante el nerviosismo de Jinora.

"Estás en un lugar diferente, pero a la vez no te has movido de tu hogar, digamos que este lugar es mi hogar." Dijo la extraña encompasando con las manos para indicar el lugar entero.

"¿Te refieres a la isla?" Peguntó Jinora que tras formular la pregunta la desconocida volvió a soltar su pequeña risita.

"No, tonta, digo este plano, yo sinceramente estoy cómoda en cualquier lugar y este me parece tan bueno como cualquier otro." Dijo la desconocida. "Tú ahora estás conmigo en este pano por eso no puedes tocar ciertas cosas, lo he hecho así, las puertas cerradas me molestan una barbaridad."

"Respecto a porque estás aquí, es algo que merece la pena que lo veas por ti misma." La desconocida se acercó a ella, se agachó a su altura y estando sus carasle tapó los ojos.

"Ahora quiero que cuentes hasta tres."

Jinora empezó a contar: Uno, dos y tres.

Una vez abrió los ojos ya no estaba en la isla, se encontraba en la Ciudad, en medio de la calle. Decenas de personas se encontraban también, todas la ignoraban y atravesaban incapaz de verlas, eran gente que volvía o iba de fiesta, veía a tres policías cultistas en una esquina, hablando tranquilamente, con sus armas en el cinto.

Veía todo en blanco y negro, parecía que una oscuridad había recorrido a la ciudad, era incapaz de apenas de distinguir nada.

Excepto a él, solo había oído su discurso por la radio y visto las fotos en los periódicos, pero pudo reconocer, el Centinela Dorado, llevaba su atuendo característico y el color dorado de su media-máscara el cual le cubría media cara relucía como un faro entre el blanco y negro del resto de cosas de a su alrededor, el resto de su cuerpo también tenia color como el de Jinora.

El Centinela estaba mirando un callejón, tenía la mirada fija en él, como si estuviera absorto. Entró lentamente en el, Jinora le siguió precavidamente.

Al entrar en el callejón vio lo que el estaba observando, una pequeña librería que al igual que ellos dos tenía color. Se acercó a la cristalera de la librería y miro dentro, Jinora vio decenas de estanterías, repletas de libros, decidió que ya que ya había hasta allí, merecía la pena entrar.

Abrió la puerta y entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

"Bienvenida a esta preciosa librería. Tómate el tiempo que quieras." Sonó una voz familiar, Jinora suspiró al oír la voz de su"anfitriona".

"¿Se puede saber quién eres?" Dijo Jinora, ya empezando a cansarse de tanto mensaje confuso. Como no la joven soltó su risita particular.

"Los nombres son para personas que hablan entre ellas, aquí los nombres son un incordio porque tienes que recordarlos, así que no me molesto en tener uno."

Jinora se fijó que había cambiado su aspecto, se había quitado los ornamentos y recogido el pelo en una coleta, además de llevar ropa normal. Estaba sentada en el mostrador.

"Una persona va a una librería a por libros ¿No? Quizás deberías buscar el libro que andabas buscando."

"Yo no busco ningún libro." Respondió Jinora.

La joven se hizo la extrañada.

"¿Entonces por qué has ido a una librería? La gente a la librería a por libros y estoy seguro que tú no eres la excepción. Quizás si buscas encontrarás lo que buscas."

Jinora le hizo caso y empezó a buscar por la librería, había miles de libros diferentes sobre decenas de temas variados y ella sinceramente no sabía que buscar miró entre las diferentes estanterías, mirando la portada de algunos libros, tocando el lomo de otros, y ojeando otros tantos. Miró y miró, buscando si parar.

Primero fue una mirada rápida, luego, empezó a notar que miraba donde mirara, el mismo libro aparecía ante sus ojos, incluso en lugares diferentes. Jinora sacó el libro de la estantería.

"Relatos populares de las cuatro naciones y otras anécdotas interesantes. Volumen dos." Leyó Jinora en voz alta, el libro era muy viejo, tenia arrugas y cortes en la portada, donde aparecía un mapa del mundo que había perdido parcialmente el color."

Se dirigió al mostrador, aunque tuvo que esconderse detrás de una estantería al ver al Centinela delante de la extraña, este enseñó el libro a la joven esta dijo unas palabras que Jinora no pudo distinguir y este se fue sin decir palabra.

Jinora se acercó al mostrador y le enseñó el libro a la joven la cual sonrió.

"¿Ves cómo encontraste lo que buscabas?" Le dijo al enseñarle al libro. "No te preocupes por el precio, es un regalo de mi parte."

"Gracias." Dijo Jinora.

"Ahora jovencita, deberías volver a casa, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti."

Jinora asintió y estuvo a punto de salir cuando oyó musitar algo a la joven.

"Me pregunto que habrá visto Él en ella, siempre es capaz de acertar en estas cosas."

Jinora se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Él?"

La joven maldijo para si misma, se olvidó que podían oírla. Aunque inmediatamente volvió con la sonrisa habitual

"Él es alguien que igual que yo no suelen hablar con gente y no se molesta en usar nombres."

"Sobre eso..." Dijo Jinora. "No me creo que no tengas nombre, no pareces de tipo antisocial, y además, estoy aquí, hablando contigo."

Ahora la joven soltó una risa mas fuerte que las de antes.

"Vale, lo admito eres lista." Salio del mostrador y se puso a su lado. Espero que sepas utilizar el libro con la misma inteligencia, aunque te pediría que hables a tu familia solo del libro, no de mi."

La joven abrió la puerta al blanco y negro de fuera.

"Por cierto, me llamo Shila."

La joven empujó a Jinora fuera, tras hacerlo, el mundo recuperó el color, al darse la vuelta donde había una librería solo había ruínas.


	12. Profecía tardía

Capítulo 12: Profecía tardía.

Era noche cerrada, hacía muchísimo frío y Jinora se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, bien lejos de la isla. Tenía aún el libro en las manos, de momento solo pensó en volver a casa y entrar en calor.

Jinora salió del callejón a la calle, esta seguía abarrotada, la gente iba y venía, los policías ya habían abandonado la esquina, miró discretamente alrededor, y recorrió el camino a casa.

Tras avanzar sobre el agua usando una esfera de aire, logró llegar a la isla, entró en casa, llegó al salón, allí Tenzin, Pema y dos guardias del loto blanco estaban sentados, Tenzin y los guardias estaban mirando un mapa, mientras Pema miraba cabizbaja el suelo, nada más abrir la puerta, los cuatros miraron hacia ella como si hubieran visto un fantasma, y Pema se levantó y corrió hacia su hija.

"Jinora, ¿estás bien, hija mía?" Pema parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"No estabas en cama, buscamos por toda la isla, y luego por la ciudad pero no te encontrábamos. El gobierno no paraba de darnos largas, creíamos que te habían secuestrado para aumentar la presión sobre tu padre y tú... tú no aparecías."

"¿Dónde has estado todo este rato, Jinora?" Tenzin, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o enfadado.

"Lo siento, papá, pero tenía motivos para ausentarme unas horas, realmente no tenía elección."

Tenzin se había quedado sin palabras.

"Jinora, llevas desaparecida una semana."

Ahora Jinora era la que se había quedado sin palabras.

190 días para el fin de la tregua.

"¿Cómo que una semana, no es posible?"

"Jinora. Por favor ¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó su padre que logró recobrar la compostura.

Jinora les explicó la experiencia que había vivido, omitió la mención a Shila y al Centinela porque ella se lo había pedido y Jinora decidió cumplirle el favor, una vez hubo terminado su padre se quedó pensativo.

"¿Es ese el tomo que cogiste de la librería?" Preguntó Tenzin. "¿Me dejas verlo?"

Jinora le dio el libro, Tenzin vio la portada y las primeras páginas confirmando que era tan antiguo como parecía, empezó a leerlo.

Al minuto de leerlo la mirada se le quedó congelada, empezó a pasar las páginas rápidamente, y luego al parar en una de las páginas del final casi se le cae el libro.

"¿Qué pone en el libro?" Preguntó Pema.

Tenzin suspiró.

"Todo" Dijo Tenzin.

"¿A qué te refieres con todo?" Preguntó Jinora nerviosa.

"Aquí aparece un resumen de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el golpe de la entrevista hasta el momento en el que me has dado el libro."

Jinora le cogió el libro de las manos, y lo revisó por encima, Tenzin no exageraba, todo lo que había ocurrido desde que los golpistas aparecieron hasta ahora mismo aparecía palabra por palabra en el libro, incluso había imágenes pintadas en las que pudo distinguirse a ella buscando en la librería, Zuko mirando el enorme dirigible, Lin y Raiko mirando a la multitud mientras el Centinela hace su discurso y Iroh cruzando una pasarela entre dos barcos, todo estaba allí escrito, y no sabía lo que pensar.

"Tenzin, lo mejor es que Jinora se vaya a dormir." Dijo Pema.

"Tienes razón, mejor que la acompañes." Respondió Tenzin.

Pema la acompañó a dormir, mientras que Tenzin se quedaba a investigar el libro con calma.

Jinora se metió entre las mantas y cerró los ojos.

"Espero que estés durmiendo bien Jinora."

Jinora abrió los ojos, a la derecha suya Shila estaba agazapada sonriéndola.

Jinora se contuvo el no gritar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Solo pasaba para preguntarte que opinabas sobre el libro ¿Te ha gustado?"

"¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pasar?"

"Pequeños trucos que tengo, siento haberlo parado tan de pronto, pero me parecía el mejor momento para cortar, además eso le quitaría la emoción al Volumen 3 y eso sería una pena para su dueño."

Jinora se dio cuenta de algo horrible.

"Un momento ¿El volumen tercero no será?"

Shila asintió, las peores sospechas de Jinora se habían hecho realidad.

"Esto solo fue una demostración Jinora. Una demostración de que ahora os estáis enfrentando a algo mucho, mucho más grande de lo que parece, tan grande que ni siquiera yo se como va a acabar. Los nuevos gobernantes de la ciudad, en concreto uno de sus líderes ha obtenido un poder que no se utilizaba desde hace miles de años y créeme, ese poder no se ha atenuado en lo más mínimo, y en 190 días cuando El Señor del Fuego sea devuelto puede ocurrir millones de cosas, y muchas de ellas no son buenas.

Jinora quiso decir algo pero Shila le tapó los ojos, cuando Jinora pudo volver a abrirlos ella había desaparecido.


	13. Llamada al Avatar del aire

Capítulo 13: Llamada al Avatar del aire.

185 días para el fin de la tregua.

Raiko estaba trabajando en su despacho, los nuevos dirigentes habían sido lo suficientemente "amables" para dejarle usar su antiguo despacho, aunque ahora sus funciones eran estrictamente dar consejos sin ningún poder para ejecutarlos, así que ahora solo les decía lo que debían hacer para evitar que el país se derrumbara con cierto nivel de éxito.

Llamaron a la puerta, Raiko dijo adelante y su secretaria entró con el correo, dejándoselo encima de la mesa.

"¿Me lo han inspeccionado?" Le preguntó Raiko.

"La mujer se dio la vuelta cuando estuvo a punto de salir.

"¿Tu que crees?" Respondió la mujer antes de salir por la puerta.

Raiko abrió los sobres (que habían sido manipulados y no se molestaban en ocultarlo), eran dos sobres de diferentes tamaños, uno traía los resultados económicos de la semana escritos del puño y letra por Huang, el ayudante del Centinela el cual le decía que observara lo que tuviera que observar y escribiera las mejores soluciones para mejorar la situación.

El segundo sobre era era mucho más pequeño y dentro había un bono del cincuenta por ciento de descuento para ver en el cine la película "Llamada Avatar del Aire" una biografía sobre el Avatar Yangchen debido al Aniversario sobre cierto acontecimiento que salvo el mundo. La película llevaba cuatro semanas en el cine, fue una de las películas que inauguraron el nuevo cine y había sido un gran éxito pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos, no habían podido retirarla, ya que los rodajes se habían parado. Raiko guardó el bono en su bolsillo, guardó los documentos que debía traer en su cartera y salió hacia el cine, asegurándose que nadie le seguía, compró una entrada y entró en la sala.

Dentro el lugar estaba desierto, en las ciento veinte butacas solo una persona estaba sentada aparte de él, Raiko se sentó al lado de ella.

"¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?" Preguntó Lin a Raiko.

Raiko abrió su cartera y le pasó una pila de documentos a Lin.

"La lista de todos las personas que han ejercido tareas militares para el país en los últimos setenta años." El libro era tan grande como sonaba, cada página contenía la ficha de diez soldados, incluido fotografía (o dibujo), nombre, rango al retirarse, altura, edad de entrada y retiro y honores militares." Describió Raiko.

"Además" Raiko sacó un par de documentos de la cartera. "Aquí tienes un plano aproximado del edificio donde organizan todo, le llaman _la guardiana _y por desgracia no he podido curiosear tanto como he podido, verás como en el mapa faltan partes."

"Gracias Raiko." Dijo Lin. "¿Siguen construyendo armas?"

Raiko asintió. "Han aumentado el ritmo, están preparando un programa de milicias civil para entrenar en su uso a la población. Un setenta por ciento de la población adulta tendrán que saber usarla _y_ llevar una consigo el día que la tregua termine. No van a acobardarse Lin, van a ir a por todas, piensan de verdad enfrentarse a la Nación del Fuego."

"¿Qué habéis averiguado tú y tus hombres?"

"La búsqueda de sus nombres como esperábamos han dado negativo. Kiln y Huang son sin duda alias que se pusieron para ocultar su identidad, con la lista que nos has dado puede que saquemos algo, a lo mejor eran soldados de la época del consejo que debían estar rencorosos por algo, he de seguir investigando."

"En lo que si he obtenido frutos fue en otro aspecto totalmente diferente. He investigado desde fuera su nueva fábrica de armas, además he podido ir al almacén donde las guardan y vigilar sus astilleros. No solo eso si no que he descubierto que pudieron infiltrarse fácilmente en la prisión debido a que tenían un plano de ella, según me contaron los guardia que atraparon. ¿Sabes que tienen lugares todos estos lugares?"

Raiko negó en la cabeza.

"Varrick." Todos estas instalaciones pertenecen a Industria Varrick."

"¿Insinúas que él está detrás de esto?" Dijo Raiko sorprendido.

"No insinúo nada. Pero mañana me van a sacar de la ciudad, soy una fugitiva buscada, al fin y al cabo, voy a ir a donde está él, y hacerle decirme lo que sabe."

Lin se levantó.

"Voy a salir por la puerta de atrás, tu quédate hasta que termine la película y vuelve a casa con naturalidad, no conviene que te vean conmigo."

Lin salió por una pequeña puerta en un lateral, diseñada para emergencias. Raiko se quedó sentado, ignorando la película, pensando en lo que había averiguado.

Mientras al otro lado de la pantalla, el Avatar salvaba al mundo.

183 días para el fin de la tregua.

Mako estaba sentado en su mesa en la estación de policía, nadie le había reconocido en su participación en la huida de Zuko y no había mostrado signos de insatisfacción al nuevo gobierno, por lo que no había tenido problemas para mantener su puesto, junto a muchos de sus compañeros. Oficialmente era el investigador del caso de El Redentor, pero ese caso se había parado ya que desde que le atacó enfrente de la casa del hijo de Sun Feng no había dado rastros de vida, ahora intentaba ayudar al pequeño grupo formado por Lin para desbaratar al gobierno. ¿Su objetivo? Encontrar a la hija de Zuko y rescatarla, para que se queden sin rehén y la Nación del Fuego pueda poner fin al Gobierno sin resistencia, ya que podrán atacar antes de que estos se vuelvan demasiado poderosos.

De repente, la sala se volvió loca, la gente salía precipitadamente del lugar. Mako logró acercarse a uno de sus compañeros.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Mako.

"Un asaltante ha atacado la catedral." Dijo el compañero. "Creemos que va a por el Centinela."

"¿Quién es?"

El compañero suspiró.

"El Avatar, Mako, creemos que es el Avatar."

Mako salió corriendo a la calle y pudo girarse para ver como una bola de fuego enorme estallaba en la sala del trono de La Guardiana.

Mako fue corriendo a por Korra.


	14. Un lugar lejano

Capítulo 14: Un lugar lejano.

183 días para el fin de la tregua.

Korra se encontraba enfrente a La Guardiana, era un edificio imponente, sin ninguna duda, su fachada era totalmente lisa, cientos de ventanas la adornaban, y un enorme ventanal en lo alto permitía prácticamente observar toda la ciudad, Korra sospechaba que era allí donde se encontraba el Centinela, así que entraría, intentaría orientarse y se abrirá paso aunque fuera a golpes hasta él, una vez llegara hasta él, si tendría que matarlo, para evitar la guerra lo haría.

Korra se puso delante del portalón donde dos Soldados del Culto montaban guardia, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia ella.

"¿Razón para entrar, jovencita?" Le dijo el guardia.

"Quiero hablar con el Centinela Dorado." Korra no iba andarse con rodeos, no estaba de humor.

El guardia miró al otro que se puso a murmurar a un dispositivo de radio instalado al lado del portalón, un minuto después este le asintió al otro guardia.

"Puedes pasar." Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y la entrada se abría.

Korra entró en el edificio, lo que había dentro era algo mucho más diferente de lo que esperaba, habían convertido el lugar en un edificio de administración, donde secretarias escribían sin parar mientras oficinistas ocupados iban de un lugar a otro intentando poner orden al lugar.

De una de las muchas escaleras que unían la entrada con el resto del edificio apareció corriendo un joven de pelo gris, que se dirigió directamente ante ella.

"Avatar Korra, nos alegra que haya decidido, visitarnos, soy Huang, déjeme que la guíe hasta el Centinela."

Huang se dirigió por donde había venido y Korra le siguió, andaron por diferentes pasillos, tomaron al menos diez escaleras diferentes, algunas descendentes y otras ascendentes, sus anfitriones estaban claramente evitando que se orientara, finalmente llegaron a lo alto del edificio. Huang le señaló la puerta al final del pasillo, una puerta de doble hoja vigilada por dos hombres con unos uniformes que ella jamás había visto, indicándole que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Korra entró en la Sala del Trono, era un lugar que era minimalista hasta el absurdo, el lugar era grande y tanto las paredes como el techo o el suelo parecían construidos de mármol, el trono, vacío, estaba en el centro de la sala, fabricado del mismo material como el resto de la sala y parecía haber sido esculpido ahí mismo, como una extensión del suelo.

Aparte del trono, había una segunda puerta detrás de él y un ventanal enorme en un lateral de la sala.

El Centinela se encontraba de pie, observando la ciudad a sus pies, cuando la puerta se cerró tras Korra, este se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el trono.

"¿Eres el realmente el Avatar?" Preguntó el Centinela.

"Si." Respondió fríamente Korra.

"¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?" Preguntó el Centinela.

"Has secuestrado a la madre de un amigo, has destruido el hogar de un gran número de espíritus y encima corren rumores de que planeas expulsarlos en masa, sin contar que has tomado a la fuerza esta ciudad de sus gobernantes ¿Y encima me preguntas que hago yo aquí? Te exijo que te rindas ahora mismo."

"Te puedo asegurar que los rumores son ciertos, este país es para los humanos como los que estamos en esta sala, esos espíritus pueden vivir en cualquier parte, no necesitan destrozar la ciudad para hacerlo."

"Ellos solo tratan buscar un hogar."

"Este país no podrá soportar a los dos bandos, Avatar, yo solo quiero probar una hipótesis. Que nosotros como humanos hemos quedado estancados ante los regalos que son las maestrías, si paras esto ahora, estaremos condenados a quedarnos atrapados como simples juguetes de los espíritus, y yo, yo no puedo permitir eso, juré que no lo haría

El Centinela se levantó del trono y desenvainó su espada.

"Puede que acabaras con los Igualistas, que aniquilaras a Vaatu, que mataras a Zaheer, pero yo, Avatar, yo soy diferente."

Sin previó aviso el Centinela se movió a velocidad sobrehumana haca Korra está tuvo apenas tiempo de saltar para esquivar su tajo. Korra se colocó a una distancia prudencial del enemigo, le analizaba, buscando el mejor punto para atacar.

"De verdad lo siento, Avatar." Dijo el Centinela. "Pero si me paras a hora, la humanidad lo sufrirá de manera catastrófica."

El Centinela sacó de dentro de su chaqueta un arma de fuego y apuntó a Korra.

"¡NO!" Gritó Korra, la cual intentó crear una barrera con un elemento, cual sea pero no fue lo bastante rápida, el Centinela disparó y el tiro atravesó limpiamente su pecho.

El mundo empezó a desvanecerse a su alrededor, sentía como la sangre le fluía del pecho, como sus piernas perdían toda su fuerza haciéndola caer

Mientras yacía en el suelo, vio de manera borrosa como este se acercaba a ella y como los guardias entraban a tropel por la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos.

8700 días para el fin de la tregua - 1240 años para el fin de la tregua - ¿? días para el fin de la tregua

Korra se levantó del suelo, se sentía mareada, cansada y sobre todo confusa. Se quedo tumbada por lo que parecía una eternidad. Una vez se sintió mejor, empezó a investigar donde se encontraba.

Era uno de los lugares más siniestros que jamás había visto, Korra estaba en el centro de una sala enorme, que se extendía por lo menos 150 metros en todas las direcciones a su alrededor. El gris y el negro eran los colores prominentes y la única luz era de unas luces en el techo, a tres metros sobre su cabeza, se abrían ante ella cuatro pasillos y Korra cogió uno de ellos y se puso a andar.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo vio a ambos lados tras una especie de expositores, cientos de enormes cristales aparecían ambos lados, eran cristales blancos, rojos, azules, negros y de color beige, y a ambos pasillos era lo único que se exponía. Llegó al final del pasillo, y cansada de tanta pregunta intentó escudriñar el cristal para ver lo que era. Korra intentó ver el interior del cristal azul y pudo ver una sombra e el, le parecía algo... humano.

Un ruido apartó a Korra de sus pensamientos, pudo oír unos pasos rápidos, Korra siguió con cuidado el ruido, ya que no sabía si lo que lo produjera era hostil o no, se agazapó tras una esquina, y vio al causante de los pasos.

Un chio de unos veinte años, con el pelo marrón cortado en casi toda su totalidad, llevaba una mochila a los hombros, el chico se acercó a una placa en la pared a la altura de su rodilla, se agachó y con una herramienta empezó a quitarle los agarres, una vez que las quitó extrajo el panel y sacó una caja de dentro, era una caja ligeramente grande de veinte centímetros de lado, cuadrada. La puso en la mochila e hizo lo mismo con otras dos más.

Korra le seguía espiando desde una esquina, Korra decidió intentar acercarse, pero una vez dio un paso, el silencio absoluto del lugar hizo que sonara como un estruendo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" El joven se dio la vuelta y sacó una linterna del bolsillo, apuntando directamente hacia la esquina donde se cubría Korra.

"Vale, lo admito chicos." dijo en un tono tranquilo. "Me habéis pillado. Ahora devolveré las baterías y aquí no ha pasado nada."

Al ver que nadie respondía, el chico empezó a extrañarse de verdad.

Korra respiró hondo saltó de la esquina e intentó levantar un trozo de tierra del suelo para intimidar al extraño por si tenía alguna intención hostil.

No funciono, intentó invocar fuego o aire, pero fueron intentos fútiles, mientras el extraño miraba con cara de incomprensión. Luego lanzó una carcajada.

"Eso que estás intentando hacer, no funciona aquí. Antes de nada ¿Podrías decirme quién eres?"

Korra lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

"Me llamo..."

Un sonido la interrumpió.

"Mierda." Maldijo el chico. "Ya están aquí."

Cogió la mochila, se la puso en el hombro y se puso a correr por el borde de la sala.

"Sígueme, hablaremos cuando salgamos de aquí."

Korra decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Se puso a correr tras de él, recorrieron varios cientos de metros, mientras que él parecía buscar algo, Korra podía oír voces a su espalda.

El chico se paro, empujó una puerta semi-camuflada en la oscuridad y abrió al exterior

Korra vio que estaban a treinta metros del suelo, debajo el edificio conectaba directamente con el mar. Parecía de madrugada con la luz mínima para ver algo. A lo lejos pudo ver las luces de un pequeño pueblo, y un bosque.

El chico sacó una cuerda de la mochila y la ató a la puerta, luego con cuidado, bajó la mochila usando dicha cuerda, mientras, las voces que les decían que se entregaran y pararan de hacer tonterías.

Luego cogió una bengala y la encendió, abajo en un barco, alguien encendía otra bengala.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Korra.

"¿Ahora?" Ahora toca saltar." Le respondió.

"¿Estás loco?" Korra no daba crédito a sus oídos. "Vas a matarnos."

El chico se río fuertemente ante su afirmación. La agarró de la cintura y se tiró de espaldas.

"La primera vez es la más difícil." Le dijo mientras caían. "Lo sé por experiencia."

Nada más tocar el agua, Korra se despertó. Estaba debajo de tres capas de manta. Nada más levantarse Mako fue corriendo hacia ella.


	15. Fugitivos

Antes de nada os recuerdo amigablemente que los hechos fueron alterados cuando Mako y Lin tuvieron que quedarse en Ciudad República debido al Redentor y al motín por lo que los hechos de la tercera y cuarta temporada cambiarán acorde a eso. Y recordad "It's just a fanfic." y dejar vuestra opinión.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Fugitivos.

182 días para el fin de la tregua.

Korra no podía estar más confusa, se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, había tres camas aunque dos de ellas estaban desocupadas, Mako había corriendo hacia ella nada más ver que se despertaba.

"Korra, pensaba que no lo ibas a conseguir, era una herida terrible."

Korra solo podía pensar en preguntas.

"Mako... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te dispararon en el pecho, nada más oír el disparo, guardias y algunos de nuestros amigos en la policía, el Centinela fue quien te disparó cuando se acercó para comprobar que estabas muerta, activaste el Estado Avatar, el intentó defenderse pero te convertiste en una bola de fuego viviente y te tiraste con él por la cristalera. Luego huiste aún en el Estado Avatar, dos policías te encontraron y te llevaron hasta mi y hasta Saikhan antes de que el Gobierno te encontrase, y al final decidimos que te llevara hacia aquí."

"¿Estoy fuera de peligro?" Preguntó Korra.

Mako asintió.

"La doctora dice que sin la bala, y habiendo sobrevivido hasta ahora, no cree que pase nada malo, además aquí no te encontraran, esta es una clínica clandestina, jamás imaginé que la visitaría para ingresar a un paciente, en vez de para detenerlo, y por una vez la doctora no me ataca nada más llamar a la puerta, quizás no sepa manejar los elementos, pero es sus capacidades médicas supera a muchos curanderos, por desgracia lo he visto con mis propios ojos, eso si ni se te ocurra hablarle de tus habilidades curativas, si no quieres que te opere para meterte la bala de nuevo.

Mako musitó una leve sonrisa, pero Korra

"¿Crees que lo he matado?"

"De La Guardiana no llegan noticias, han sellado la ciudad y cortado toda comunicación con el exterior, podría estar vivo o muerto, quien sabe."

Mako respiró hondo.

"Ahora lo importante es que es estás bien es que estás bien y has de recuperarte, y aunque siento pedirte esto ahora, necesitamos tu ayuda, la capacidad militar está aumentando a un ritmo espantoso, no se como pero han conseguido diseñar una docena de modelos de armas que jamás habíamos visto, y para acabar uno de los líderes es una loca que quiere verte muerta a ti, a Iroh y a Zuko. Tenemos que encontrar al Señor del Fuego y sacarla de aquí cuanto antes."

Mako iba a seguir hablando pero alguien abrió la puerta de tras de él. Era una mujer entrada en años con capa de médico.

"Veo que te has despertado. Perfecto, voy a comprobar como va la cicatrización de la herida, túmbate."

Korra le hizo caso, la doctora entonces se puso a quitarle con cuidado las vendas, hasta dejar descubierto el lugar donde le había alcanzado la bala, justo encima del pecho izquierdo.

"Increíble." Dijo la mujer. "Se ha cerrado completamente."

"Mako se levantó en el acto y se acercó a Korra, en efecto, la zona del pecho estaba totalmente de sangre, pero la zona tras limpiarla con agua estaba intacta, con una mancha del tamaño de una pequeña moneda como único recordatorio de lo ocurrido.

"¿Cómo es posible?" La doctora no podía ocultar su confusión. "Eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas, hija mía. Primero te burlas de la muerte como nadie se había burlado antes en mi clínica y ahora esto"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Korra. Ahora era ella la que estaba confusa.

"Tu corazón no latía, no respirabas y excepto tu cerebro, el resto de tus órganos vitales, intestinos, hígado, estómago, todos habían dejado de funcionar, si no fuera por lo de los ojos azules, tus gritos inhumanos, y el hecho que hubo que atarte con cinturones en las extremidades a la mesa de operaciones para evitar que me mataras cada vez que metía las pinzas en tu herida para sacarte la bala, te habría certificado yo misma tu muerte."

Korra intentó asimilar está información, aunque un timbrido interrumpió esta vez sus pensamientos

Era el timbre del portal.

La doctora se levantó inmediatamente.

"Quedaos aquí y no hagáis ruido. Puede que hayan venido a buscaros."

La mujer salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Estuvieron quietos unos segundos sin hacer ningún absolutamente ningún ruido ,aunque luego escucharon un grito.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Oyó gritar a la doctora en la recepción. "¿Qué le ha pasado a esta pobre muchacha?"

"Le han disparado un rayo, tiene quemado parte del pecho, tiene que salvarla, doctora, me han dicho que es usted de las mejores." Dijo una voz masculina."Tome el dinero."

"Olvídate del dinero de momento, hay que operarla de urgencia, puedo encargarme de la carne quemada y parece que no ha tocado ningún órgano importante. Ayúdame a llevarla a la sala de operaciones. Luego ya veré como ocuparme de injertarle piel nueva y reparar el tejido del músculo."

Se quedaron en silencio un instante

"Para lo de la piel, usaré para que no quede marca la piel de su brazo, déjame quitarle las mantas para mirar si es vá... ¿Un momento?" La doctora se paró en seco.

"¿Y sus brazos?"

Eso alertó a Korra al instante que a pesar de las heridas se levantó velozmente y abrió la puerta casi rompiéndola. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, Ming Hua yacía inconsciente sobre la mesa y Ghazan estaba al lado suya al oír la puerta tanto el como la doctora dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella.

"Korra." musitó Ghazan en un tono casi inaudible.

"Tu y tu amiga os escapasteis de mi en Ba Sing Se." Korra estaba enfadada. "Pero no os vais a escapar ahora."

Korra se puso en posición de combate, lista para darles una lección.

"Baja las manos, Korra." Dijo la doctora. "Ella es mi paciente y no me gusta que molesten a mis pacientes. Sobre todo en este estado."

Korra dirigió su mirada hacia ella, la doctora había sacado un rifle del escritorio y le estaba apuntando a la cabeza, Korra decidió hacerle caso, un disparo al día llegaba de sobra.

"Estas cosas se han puesto de moda." Continuó la doctora. "Tengo que ponerme al día cuando empiecen a llegar pacientes con heridas producidas por estas cosas."

La doctora dirigió a Ghazan a una sala aparte donde postró a Ming Hua en una camilla y empezó a operarla con cuidado. Mientras los otros tres se quedaron esperando en la recepción.

"¿Qué pasó?" Decidió preguntar finalmente Mako.

"Los valores que expresan Azula y su cómplice el Centinela Dorado son totalmente contrarios a los que Zaheer pretendía para el mundo, por eso y sabiendo que ellos no se iban a parar con una guerra nos mandaron para matarles.

"¿Sabías lo de mi intento esta misma mañana?" Preguntó Korra.

"Si, queríamos aprovechar la confusión para llegar a la sala del trono, entrar y matarles o al menos comprobar si ya te habías encargado tú."

"¿Qué salió mal?" Preguntó esta vez Mako.

"Pensábamos que la sala estaría vacía debido a que te estarían buscando, pero nos encontramos a la princesa de muy mal humor y al Centinela con solo la mano vendada sentado en el trono, el maldito estaba prácticamente ileso, además tenían a un batallón junto a ellos, nos dispararon al instante, yo logré cubrirme,  
Ming Hua por el otro lado..." Ghazan se calló.

Decidieron no preguntar más. Dos horas después, la doctora salió de la sala de operaciones, estaba sonriente.

Estará bien, sigue inconsciente pero he curado tanto el músculo como el tejido y la cosa solo va a ser recuperarse a partir de ahora, necesitaremos continuar con las operaciones al menos una semana más, pero la muerte ya no es un problema.

Ghazan parecía que iba a llorar.

Tumbaron a Ming Hua en la cama al lado de Korra, iba a tardar un par de días en despertarse, y Korra iba a quedarse una semana hasta que las cosas se calmaran, ya que como le confirmó Ghazan, su cara está en hasta la última calle de la ciudad y saben que Korra no ha salido del país.

"Korra." Dijo Ghazan. "Quiero ofrecerte una alianza hasta que esto termine."

"Estaba pensando lo mismo, tenemos enemigos en común y ambos tenemos algo que cumplir."

A Korra le quedaban pocos aliados en el país ya que esta vez, este se había vuelto literalmente contra el, Korra necesitaba el máximo posible de aliados y rápido.

"Eso si." Advirtió Ghazan. "Solo hasta que esto termine. Luego volvemos a ser enemigos"

Korra asintió.

Ghazan decidió irse a recabar información, Mako quiso quedarse una noche mas con Korra por si acaso.

Korra se tumbó en la cama, Ming Hua dormía plácidamente al lado roncando suavemente, Mako estaba sentado en la silla, vigilando a Korra en todo momento por si sufría una recaída en las heridas.

"Mako, tengo que decirte algo." Le susurró Korra en una voz muy baja.

Korra le contó lo que vio tras el disparo, ese lugar tan extraño, el desconocido de las baterías, los cristales y finalmente, la caída que la despertó.

Mako escuchó en silencio la historia, una vez la terminó dio su opinión.

"¿Crees que es alguna forma de Aang o de Raava de decirte algo?" Korra negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca me había sentido tan separada de los espíritus, era un lugar muy lejano de ellos, me sentía como atrapada en una máquina. Algo humano pero a la vez, artificial."

"¿Eso que significa?" Preguntó Mako.

"No lo sé, la verdad, es que no lo sé."

Korra cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante.


	16. Una riqueza sin igual

Capítulo 16: Una riqueza sin igual.

180 días hasta el fin de la tregua.

Lin había atado a Varrick a la silla, y había obligado a Zhu Li a retirarse a otra habitación.

Lin averiguó el paradero de ambos gracias a un viejo contacto y amigo que tuvo que huir a Zaofu por culpa del golpe de estado, Lin estaba muy enfadada, y si Varrick resultaba estar relacionado no le iba a mejorar el día.

"Jefa Beifong, Lin, escucha no he tenido nada que ver con esto." Dijo Varrick en un tono muy nervioso. "Solo soy un fugitivo, como voy a estar involucrado en un golpe de Estado tan lejos de mi hogar si no me queda nada."

"Está mintiendo." Dijo una voz masculina tras de si.

Lin se dio la vuelta y se encontró a su hermana y al consejero de esta en la puerta.

"Como eres Lin, treinta años sin vernos, y para una vez que pasas a visitarme, vas y empiezas a molestar a nuestros invitados."

Lin sin duda no estaba de humor para esto.

"No he venido a visitarte Suyin, ahora déjame sacarle lo que sabe o me lo tendré que llevar."

Aunque a Suyin quería recuperar la relación con su hermana, Suyin sabía que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

"Muy bien, muy bien, pero yo y Aiwei vigilaremos que no te pases de la raya."

Lin decidió no responder y continuar con el interrogatorio.

"Tengo pruebas que te relacionan con ellos, se que has tenido algo que ver, y quiero que me digas cuanto estás de involucrado, que planean, la auténtica identidad de los líderes, todo."

Varrick se tranquilizó, con Suyin en la sala, sabía que tenía cierto grado de protección.

"Suyin, por favor." Dijo Varrick en su tono habitual de voz. ¿Podías pedirle a Zhu Li que coja el baúl de mi habitación y lo traiga aquí, por favor."

Suyin miró a Aiwei el cual se marchó inmediatamente, cinco minutos después volvía con un baúl de metal que llevaban en el aíre dos guardias y el cual posaron suavemente en el suelo con sus maetrías. El baúl era enorme , medía algo menos de metro y medio de largo y un medro de alto más otro de ancho, Varrick pidió que lo abrieran, el contenido les sorprendió a todos.

"Si llego a saber a saber los negocios que uno puede hacer como fugitivo, habría confesado antes." Dijo Varrick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En el baúl había oro a rebosar, lingotes perfectamente colocados que ocupaban gran parte del compartimento, nadie en la habitación pudo ocultar su expresión tras verlo.

"Tres días después de que Varrick se refugiara en Zaofu, cuatro visitantes vinieron en su búsqueda." Dijo Suyin a su media hermana. "Trajeron el baúl, hablaron en privado con Varrick y se quedaron como huéspedes durante un día, luego se fueron a la mañana siguiente sin el baúl."

Lin al oír lo que dijo su hermana, cogió la cartera de Raiko y buscó lo que confirmaría sus sospechas.

"¿Estaban estos dos entre ellos?" Le preguntó a Suyin pasándole unas fotos que había conseguido de Azula y el Centinela, nada más verlas Suyin asintió, nada más hacerlo, Lin fue hacia Varrick, y aún atado a la silla le levantó por el cuello del traje.

"Muy bien Varrick, ahora todos sabemos que tu implicación es irrefutable, dime antes de que me enfade de más que has tenido que ver con la captura de la Ciudad."

Los ojos de Lin parecían que le estaban escudriñando el alma, y Varrick se sentía cada vez más dolorido por con la silla atada a sus manos en el aíre, Varrick decidió hablar.

"Está bien, hablaré." Nada más decirlo Lin le apoyó de nuevo en el suelo.

"Yo no tenía intención alguna de participar en ningún golpe de Estado, ellos vinieron a mi con el cofre y unos papeles, la chica Azula dijo que si yo firmaba los papeles que les harían dueños de todos los recurso existentes de mi corporación, ellos me darían el baúl con el oro, eximirían de responsabilidad legal y protección para 'eventos futuros', pensaba volver tras eso, pero tas lo del Golpe no podía ir diciendo que estaba involucrado." Varrick tomó aíre. "Siento que hayas ido hasta aquí, pero no les volví a ver desde que se fueron, de verdad."

"Me temo que dice la verdad." Oyó Lin decir a Aiwei a sus espaldas.

Lin estabarfrustrada, usando un cable de su traje rompió violentamente la silla de madera en la que estaba atado Varrick, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

Lin salió por la puerta hecha una furia, la frustración podía con ella, lo que parecía la indicación más prometedora solo llevó a un callejón sin salida. Estaba casi sin pistas, una mujer secuestrada y el país que amaba podía acabar o en manos de psicópatas, destrozado por la guerra o en puro caos, sin duda las cosas solo podían ir a peor.

Lin se tranquilizó, e intentó trazar un curso de acción.

Primero volvería a la República Unida de Naciones aunque se quedaría fuera de la capital de momento, montaría un grupo, una resistencia, si el Ejército de Zuko no puede con ellos desde fuera lo haría ella desde dentro. Debía darse prisa, solo quedaban seis meses para el fin de la tregua, aunque su guerra empezaba hoy.

Hay gente que cree firmemente en el destino, otra negará su existencia hasta el mismo momento de su muerte, aunque a veces la acumulación de coincidencias puede hacer cambiar a alguien de opinión, por eso mientras Lin se preparaba para formar un grupo rebelde y Korra preparaba planes para su primer ataque, en un edificio de viviendas igual a los otros cientos de edificios de viviendas de la ciudad, alguien llamaba a la puerta de un tercer piso.

Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos les abrió la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó el Centinela Dorado al dueño de la casa.

El hombre se apartó a un lado permitiendo que el y Azula pudieran pasar.

"Profesor Lao Feng. ¿Me equivoco?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza, no sabía a que habían venido pero se temía lo peor.

"Antes de nada." Dijo el Centinela en su tono aparentemente amigable. "He de decir que admiro profundamente el trabajo que usted y su padre han hecho, por la ciencia señor Feng, créame que tengo a su padre en muy alta estima, por eso me sienta profundamente mal pedirle que me dé lo que he venido a buscar."

"Mi padre lo supo." Dijo Lao desafiante. "Me dijo que vendrían usted y su compañera psicópata a por algo suyo, dijo que estaría en su caja fuerte." Lao señaló un cuadro en la pared.

Azula no se demoró un segundo y quitó el cuadro a un lado, luego usando sus llamas, destrozó la puerta de la caja sin esfuerzo.

Empezó a rebuscar entre los documentos de dentro y no encontró nada. Azula golpeo frustrada la pared con el puño.

"¿Dónde está, Feng?" Le dijo Azula, quería desintegrarlo ahí mismo. "No me obligues a sacártelo a la fuerza."

"Hace casi un mes, entraron en mi casa, aquel asesino en serie, el Redentor vino a por algo en mi casa, ya había matado a todos los colegas de mi padre, supongo que pensaba que él seguía vivo, cuando el detective al mando le encontró aquí dijo que lo había encontrado registrando la casa.

El Centinela estaba revisando la casa mientras Lao hablaba, miró la fotografía de Feng y sus compañeros y se quedó de piedra, algo que notaron los otros dos.

El Centinela quitó la fotografía de la pared.

"Nos vamos." Le dijo a Azula, la cual le soltó y se fueron con la fotografía sin decir palabra.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Azula en la calle.

"Busca al detective al cargo del caso." Volvieron a mirar la fotografía. "Quiero que hables con el sobre cierto tema."

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, he de admitir que creo que el ritmo de la historia se me está yendo de las manos. Por eso me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre si la historia sigue siendo interesante o debería acelerarla.


	17. La cena

Capítulo 17: La cena.

179 para el fin de la tregua. Restaurante Kwong.

"¿Nombre por favor?" Preguntó el encargado de la lista de reservas.

"Mako. Me han dicho que tengo una mesa a mi nombre."

El hombre repasó el libro que llevaba en su atril.

"Si, por favor pase, su compañera lo está esperando." El hombre hizo señas a un camarero.

"Acompañe al señor Mako a la mesa quince, le están esperando."

"Sígame, por favor." Le dijo el camarero a Mako.

Mako había recibido ordenes del nuevo gobierno para que se reuniera con el esta noche en el restaurante y que trajera todo lo que tenía del caso del Redentor, por lo que reunió todo lo que tenía, copió todo lo que pudo, y metió las copias en una carpeta para entregarlas esa noche.

El camarero le acompañó hasta la zona de cenas donde alguien estaba esperándole en su mesa acordada.

Mako se sentó en la mesa y la mujer que ocultaba su rostro con un sombrero y el menú se reveló.

"¿Tienes lo que te dije que trajeras?" Preguntó Azula a Mako, que no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

Mako cogió los documentos que guardaba en la carpeta y se los entregó a Azula, la cual se puso a mirarlos por encima.

"Esto es lo que vas a hacer." Le dijo Azula. "El caso es ahora cosa de la Policía de La Guardiana."

Mako asintió, le preocupaba que tomaran interés en ese caso de repente, aunque dudaba que llegaran más lejos de lo que había llegado él.

El camarero se acercó a ellos.

"¿Quieren que les sirva ya?"

Azula pidió el menú del día y Mako pidió de momento lo mismo, una vez el camarero se fue, Azula le pasó la capeta a un joven en la mesa de al lado que se puso a revisarlo inmediatamente, al lado de él dos Policías de La Guardiana estaban sentados, actuando posiblemente como escoltas.

"Revisa que esté en orden Ren, necesitamos encontrar lo antes posible alguna pista nueva."

Ren asintió mientras continuaba mirando y archivando lo que tenía sobre la mesa testimonios, fotografías, informes, buscando algo que se les haya escapado.

"¿Por qué ha decidido usted llamarme personalmente aquí?" Mako intentaría sacarle toda la información a Azula posible.

"Hemos cerrado La Guardiana por problemas internos, ahora quiero que me hables de todo lo que ocurrió el día que encontraste al Redentor."

Mako iba a empezarle a contar la historia cuando la camarera se acercó a traerles los platos.

"Su comida, menú del día como pidieron." Dijo la mujer.

Cundo la camarera estaba apoyando los platos ambos vieron con estupor como los platos se sostenían con tentáculos de agua.

Antes de que nadie en la sala pudiera reaccionar Ming-Hua lanzó una vorágine de agua hacia Azula y la arrastró hacia ella.

"Un solo movimiento, y lo que me hiciste será un cosquilleo en comparación, no veas las ganas que tengo de jugar contigo." Le dijo Ming-Hua al oído, aunque Azula no reaccionó.

Los tres hombres no tardaron en reaccionar, se levantaron y apuntaron a Ming-Hua con sus armas, esta mientras tenía el cuerpo de Azula preso en una bola de agua y la estaba usando como rehén. Mako se levantó y fingió que estaba preparándose para lanzar llamas en el momento adecuado, sabía que no debía volar su tapadera, no ahora.

"¡Suéltala ahora mismo!" "¡Hazlo o te disparamos!" Amenazaban los guardias. Ming-Hua se alejaba de ellos de espaldas mientras que los cuatro hombres avanzaban lentamente.

Una puerta se abrió en un lateral del restaurante Y Ming-Hua usando el agua se impulsó en un segundo los diez metros que la separaban de esta, nada más desparecer por ella, la puerta se cerró con un estruendo. Los hombres se acercaron a ella e intentaron abrirla pero esta no cedía. Uno de los escoltas guardó su arma y usando objetos de piedra formó un martillo enorme para intentar derrumbarla. Tras tres golpes a la cerradura, la puerta cedió.

"Tú y tú vais conmigo." Dijo Ren a Mako y al escolta del truco con el martillo.

"Tú" Le ordenó al otro escolta. "Baja por la puerta principal y avisa a los de la entrada, creo que esto es una escalera de servicio, así que saldrán por un lateral, intentad cortarles el paso."

El hombre se fue corriendo.

Los otros tres bajaron las escaleras con sumo cuidado, vigilando que no hubiera una emboscada pero sin aligerar el paso, no querían arriesgarse a que llegaran demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mientras tanto abajo, Ming-Hua y Ghazan han llegado al almacén donde llegan los suministros, no hay empleados, se han asegurado de ello.

"La tenemos." Gritó Ghazan a Korra.

"Metedla dentro."

Korra salió de la furgoneta que tenían preparada y abrió las puertas traseras de par en par para meter a su prisionera.

"Avatar, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Ah, Korra, debí haber sabido que ese disparo no te habría matado y bien que le dije que se asegurara."

Mientras que Ghazan se metía dentro de la furgoneta, Korra se acercó a ella y la agarró por el pelo.

"Ahórrate la saliva, nos vas a contarlo todo, te lo aseguro."

"Por favor Korra, ¿Cómo vas a hacerme confesar si no eres capaz de retenerme."

Azula entonces lanzó una llamarada por la boca, quemándole la chaqueta a Korra, inmediatamente después, lanzó una patada hacia atrás para quemar a Ming-Hua, esta logro esquivar la patada, pero la distrajo lo suficiente para que pudiera liberar los brazos, cogió a Korra y a Ming-Hua y las lanzó contra el interior de la furgoneta.

"Esta vez no voy a dejar que os escapéis." Les gritó Azula.

Azula extendió el brazo y una llamarada azul enorme salió de su mano directo al interior de la furgoneta, listos para cocerlos vivos.

Ghazan fue más rápido y levantó el suelo entre ellos haciendo que la llama no les alcanzara. La furgoneta arrancó y se movió sin perder el tiempo.

"¿Por qué has arrancado?" Le preguntó Korra a la doctora que era la dueña de la furgoneta. "Ahora no tenemos prisionero."

"Y ellos no nos tienen a nosotros, mira, cuando aprendas a conducir y tengas vehículo propio, podrás hacer las misiones suicidas que quieras, pero de momento ya sabes."

El grupo pudo avanzar un par de manzanas sin que los molestasen.

"Ahí vienen." Dijo Ghazan. "Cuento tres coches y siete personas, incluyendo Mako y la mujer."

"Estamos en una zona poco transitada a estas horas." Dijo la doctora. "No dudarán en atacarnos."

"Entonces habrá que improvisar." Dijo Korra.

Abrieron la puerta trasera, los coches estaban cada vez más cerca, Korra pudo ver a Mako conducir uno de los vehículos perseguidores.

Ghazan dio el primer paso arrancó de la carretera unos trozos de piedra, los convirtió en lava y lanzó la masa ígnea contra el motor del coche más cercano haciéndolo parar inmediatamente."

"Dos coches, cinco personas." Pensó Korra.

El Comandante Ren, no queriendo darles otra oportunidad para hacerlo sacó su arma y se puso a disparar a la furgoneta, uno de los ocupantes del segundo vehículo decidió seguir su ejemplo y se puso a disparar, obligándoles a cerrar la puerta y poner una capa de agua, para evitar que les alcanzaran las balas.

"Ahora o nunca." Le dijo Azula al conductor. "Ponte detrás suya."

El conductor obedeció y se puso a menos de un metro de la furgoneta, tras lo cual Ren saltó al techo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los ocupantes.

"Hay alguien encima." Dijo Ming-Hua.

El intruso se puso a disparar atravesando el techo, esperando dar a alguien, Ming-Hua utilizó sus brazos como lanzas de hielo para intentar alcanzarle, no se lograban dar el uno al otro, la doctora se estaba poniendo histérica.

A Korra se le ocurrió una idea.

"Frena." Le dijo a la doctora.

"¿Qué?" Le respondió en un tono de incomprensión.

"¡HE DICHO QUE FRENES AHORA!" Le gritó.

La mujer frenó tomando por sorpresa al conductor del coche de Azula el cual perdió el control del vehículo, provocando que el coche se estrellara contra una fachada.

Mako aprovechó para dejar de perseguirles y auxiliar a Azula, librándoles de los perseguidores, por desgracia para Korra no todos estaban dispuestos a rendirse tan fácilmente. El impacto envió a Ren hacia delante, el cual se salvó al agarrarse debajo de la luna, se apoyó en el amortiguador y con la culata de la pistola rompió el parabrisas luego apuntó a Korra para dispararla pero está con unos reflejos casi sobrehumanos empujó el arma a un lado, tiró de su brazo y lo metió en la furgoneta, Ren intentó sacar su espada reglamentaria para defenderse pero Ghazan la empujó sin esfuerzo contra el lateral del interior de la furgoneta, dejándolo inconsciente.

Habían escapado por los pelos y aunque no tenían a Azula habían capturado un alto miembro del gobierno. Puede que pronto obtuvieran las respuestas que buscaran.

Sabiendo que cuando los policías y el ejército de Azula aparecieran ellos estarían lejos, pudieron permitirse el lujo relajarse mientras que la furgoneta se perdía en las sombras de una ciudad que pronto haría lo imposible por matarles.


	18. Interrogatorio

Capítulo 18: Interrogatorio.

178 días para el fin de la tregua

Mako se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios de la policía, una sala metálica y lóbrega, tras la purga masiva con descensos, reasignamientos y dimisiones entre los hombres de Lin, la falta de policías maestros de metal habían obligado a reformar el edificio y el personal por completo, si la cosa no era lo bastante caótica, en un caso de tal calibre habrían llevado el interrogatorio en La Guardiana con policías cultistas, pero el lugar había sido sellado y no dejaban a nadie entrar dentro, lo cual frustraba a prácticamente toda persona que trabajaba para y/o en el gobierno, la administración se había vuelto un desastre en los últimos días.

"Vale." Dijo Lu, reflexionando en lo que había declarado Mako hasta ahora. "¿Qué pasó tras que decidiste abandonar la persecución del vehículo?"

Mako respiró hondo.

"Me dirigí al vehículo siniestrado, pensando que la protección de uno de los dirigentes del país era una acción prioritaria respecto a la captura de los terroristas, en ese momento debido al nerviosismo y a la rapidez de los acontecimientos no me dí cuenta de que el Comandante Ren se encontraba en la furgoneta hasta que era tarde. Así que yo; Mako y mi compañero; Shuang Tao llevamos a la dirigente; Azula y al conductor; Kina Shi, ambos inconscientes, al centro médico más cercano donde fueron tratados adecuadamente."

Gang se puso se puso al lado de Lu y se puso a consultar los archivos del caso.

"¿Cuántos atacantes dirías que hubo?" Preguntó Gang.

Mako esperó unos segundos para pensar en como formular la respuesta.

"Estaba la camarera, el que abrió la puerta de metal, y creo que había un conductor y otro secuestrador esperando, así que cuatro personas."

Gang sacó del archivo dos fotografías que sacaron de Ming-Hua y Ghazan de cuando atacaron La Guardiana.

"¿Los reconoces?" Le preguntó Gang.

Mako sabía que no tenía más remedio que decir la verdad ya que había demasiados testigos para corroborar la mayoría de su historia.

"Si, eran ellos." Dijo Mako.

"Declaración de testigos afirman que el Avatar estaba involucrado. ¿Puedes confirmarlo?"

"No vi al Avatar ni en el Restaurante y ni en el vehículo."

Lu se levantó.

"Se termina la sesión número 1 al Detective Mako, del caso _Ataque al Restaurante Kwong_, Código B1230." Entonces Lu pulsó el botón para apagar la grabadora con la que tomaron constancia del interrogatorio.

Nada más apagar la grabadora Mako se desperezó tras la larga sesión de interrogatorio, y Lu se dirigió a la puerta.

"Llevamos aquí toda la mañana, voy a por té y algo para comer para todos."

Lu se marchó dejando a los otros dos en la sala de interrogatorios.

"¿Creéis que averiguarán mi implicación?" Le preguntó Mako. En otra ocasión no confiaría en ellos, pero toda la antigua fuerza policial está contra el culto y eso incluye a ellos dos.

Gang negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que confían todavía en la fuerza policial antigua, incluido tú, de momento solo buscan a Korra y a los otros dos." Mako se levantó y empezó a moverse para aliviar un poco el nerviosismo que llevaba encima

"Además." Dijo Gang. "No se lo que está pasando en su base, pero no dejan entrar a nadie y digo NADIE ajeno a su organización, ha pasado algo y no quieren que se sepa. Por suerte hoy lo averiguaremos."

"¿Cómo?" Mako sentía mucha curiosidad.

"Hemos sobornado a uno de los policías cultistas que está asignado en esta comisaría, hoy va entregar los interrogatorios dentro de La Guardiana, cuando saga esta noche, sabremos lo que pasa."

Lu volvió con el té y un poco de comida para todos. Una vez terminaron se volvieron a sentar.

"Se da comienzo a la sesión número 2 al Detective Mako, del caso _Ataque al Restaurante Kwong_, Código B1230."

Les esperaba sin duda una larga tarde.

* * *

Esa misma noche Mako volvía al nuevo refugio rebelde que Korra había logrado montar, esta tarde Asami había podido volver a Ciudad República tras que le hubieran denegado la entrada hace una semana y media, eso permitió que pudiera cederles uno de los edificios de la empresa como base de operaciones.

Mako miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no lo siguieran y entró.

Habían utilizado un viejo complejo de oficinas el cual habían adaptado para que sirviera para hospedar a todo aquel que fuera un fugitivo. Tenían dinero, tenían hombres y tenían el apoyo de una pequeña parte de la ciudad más el de La Nación del Fuego. Ahora mismo eran cuarenta personas, entre ellos civiles, policías militares y un miembro del loto blanco que habían enviado de apoyo. Eran una fuerza pequeña, pero lo bastante fuerte como para cumplir sus objetivos.

Llamo a la puerta. Esperó que lo identificaran desde dentro y entró.

"Mako." Asami se dirigió hacia él nada más entrar. "¿Qué tal ha ido todo?"

"Bien ¿Qué ha dicho el prisionero?"

"Poco, pero lo suficiente para preocuparnos, un día Azula, el Centinela y sus hombres vinieron a la ciudad de quien sabe donde, contactaron con varios altos cargos militares y les demostraron el poder que poseían en sus manos, prometiéndoles riquezas inacabables. Muchos se unieron, al día siguiente, atacaron el ayuntmiento, tienen en sus manos documentos, planos de armas que jamás habíamos vistos, no hay duda se preparan para la guerra y están dispuestos ha hacer lo mposible para ganarla."

"¿Han vendo Lu y Gang?" Mako tenía como prioridad saber lo que ocurría en La Guardiana.

"Si, y querían hablar contigo."

Asami le guió a una habitación aparte donde Lu y Gang estaban sentados, claramente nerviosos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Mako.

"Ha desaparecido." Dijo Lu. "El muy idiota ha desaparecido.

"¿Quién ha desaparecido?" Mako estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

"El Centinela." Gang suspiró."Lleva dos días desaparecido y nadie sabe donde está. Ha corrido el rumor dentro de La Guardiana de que Azula lo ha matado para usurpar el poder, y según me han contado, nadie la quiere completamente al mando, de momento, están fingiendo que no ocurre nada, como si el problema se fuera a ir si cierran los ojos.

"Dadle esa información a Ming-Hua, está al cargo de la interrogación y puede que el Comandante sepa algo."

Ambos mostraron una tez de terror, casi nadie quería tener algo que ver con ella y, sinceramente no les culpaba. Ahora tenían que buscar información sobre el Señor del Fuego, esa era su prioridad.

* * *

Mientras en medio del Reino de la Tierra, a unos veinte kilómetros de Ba Sing Se.

El templo era de piedra, pequeño y estaba totalmente recubierto por plantas y árboles las cuales ya habían penetrado en la roca completamente, aún así se mantenía en pie casi sin problema, el Centinela se acercó a la entrada, un hueco también recubierto en vegetación, mostrando que nadie había entrado allí en años. Desenvainó la espada y de un tajo logró limpiar la entrada. Iba a entrar pero oyó un ruido, miró alrededor, nada, finalmente puso pie en el templo.

El Centinela encendió una antorcha que llevaba consiguió ver su interior. El templo era en realidad una única cámara, adornada con dibujos tallados en la totalidad de sus paredes, techo y suelo.

Dio un paseo, los dibujos mostraban una gran batalla en la que se veían humanos armados con espada y lanzas rudimentarias, montados en carros que eran movidos por unos animales primitivos, en el otro lado de la batalla espíritus de las más variadas formas corrían a los humanos y una sangrienta batalla ocurría en el punto de contacto,finalmente en el centro de la batalla, dos figuras resaltaban, una mostraba a un humano, el cual parecía el lider de los humanos, estaba armado con una espada que medía al menos dos metros de largo el cual llevaba sin problema, al otro, un espíritu enorme, que él reconoció como un dibujo bastante simple de Vaatu, luchaba contra el hombre.

"No es un templo." Pensó. "Es un monumento en homenaje a la batalla."

Luego miró al suelo. El suelo representaba un mapa del Reíno de la Tierra al que le faltaban bastantes detalles, fue a mirar su posición aproximada, y vio que había una marca en donde se encontraba, siguió mirando y encontró más marcas a lo largo del territorio. Las fue anotando en el mapa que llevaba consigo, le llamó la atención una marca mucho más grande que las demás y pensó que esa era la que buscaba. Estaba preparado para irse, cuando oyó como gente entraba a tropel en el edificio de piedra.


	19. Hora del cambio

Capítulo 19: Hora del cambio.

153 días para el fin de la tregua.

Lin y Suyin se encontraban en una habitación espaciosa, que servía como sala cultural en el pequeño pueblo, habían usado tufones, colchones e incluso paja para adaptar a los pacientes, le habían llegado rumores extraños sobre el estado de un grupo de personas pero nada se asemejaba a la realidad.

"Hace tres semanas nos encontramos escondido a este chico de aquí." Dijo el alcalde del pueblo señalando a un joven revolviéndose entre las mantas, encima de la cama. "Estaba en los huesos y deshidratado, nos llevó hasta una especie de templo y allí encontramos al resto a penas vivos, todos catatónicos con sus vidas colgadas de un hilo, el chico decía que un monstruo les había atacado, parte de ello parecen delirios, pero viendo las heridas, no se que pensar."

Suyin comprendía lo que decía. Todos tenían costras amarillas en la piel, algunas parecían una capa que les cubría toda una extremidad, y sus heridas no se cerraban por mucho que los sanadores lo intentaban, parecían que no podían morir aunque lo intentaran.

"¿Los conocíais de antes?" Preguntó Lin.

"Son unos bandidos conocidos de la zona, se dedican a asaltar caravanas y viajeros. Normalmente no haríamos esto, pero estas heridas." El hombre miró alrededor. "Pero esto es demasiado hasta para nosotros."

Suyin se acercó al chico, ya que era el único consciente, estaba en los huesos y tenía los ojos hundidos fijamente en ella.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó en un tono casi maternal.

"Le reconocimos, tras la capucha, pensábamos que llevaría dinero, mucho dinero, o que el Señor del Fuego nos lo daría si lo matábamos, así que le seguimos, si, le seguimos con mucho cuidado, él andaba absorto, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando algo como para darse cuenta de que le seguíamos, llegó a un templo, una vez vimos que no tenía escapatoria entramos, eramos ocho y él solo tenía una espada, la lucha iba a durar segundos." El joven lanzó una triste carcajada.

"Y sin duda segundos fue lo que duró. Le pedimos que nos diera todo lo de oro que tenía. Al fin y al cabo, no te llaman Centinela Dorado por nada, lanzó una bolsa de monedas al suelo, eran de oro, dijo que las cogiéramos y le dejáramos en paz, pero al jefe no le bastaba, quería recibir una recompensa con él, se puso en posición, y nosotros también, éramos ocho maestros de la Tierra y estábamos en un edificio de piedra, lo podíamos haber aplastado en un instante, pero, pero...

Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, Suyin se acercó y le tranquilizó con cuidado.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Lin. "Es muy importante que lo digas.

"Oro." Dijo el chico. "De sus manos salió oro, oro líquido, recuerdo como hacía flechas de oro que moldeaba con sus manos agujerearon la carne de mis compañeros."

Arrancó la venda de su brazo, mostrando que la mitad de este estaba recubierto en costras amarillas.

"A mi solo me rozaron algunas en el brazo. Solo yo quedaba en pie, el hombre cogió las monedas del suelo y las puso en mi mano, luego se fue. No lo volví a ver y no quiero volver a hacerlo."

El chico volvió a recubrirse en sábanas.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Le preguntó Suyin a Lin. "Espero que tengas alguna pista para avanzar."

"El Centinela buscaba el templo, debía buscar algo ahí, y era importante si tuvo que hacerlo en persona sin que nadie se enterara, buscaremos el templo, luego nos preocuparemos del tema del oro" Dijo Lin pensativa "¿Podéis llevarnos hasta el templo?" El alcalde asintió.

"Iremos e investigaremos, espero que sea la pista correcta." Concluyó Lin

Suyin asintió, confiaba en su hermana

150 días para el fin de la tregua. Capital de la Nación del Fuego.

El ambiente en la sala del trono no había sido tan tenso desde que habían recibido aquella fatídica carta 50 días atrás.

Zuko estaba sentado en el trono, debajo suya, los mismos componentes de la reunión anterior, incluido Iroh.

Habían montado una reunión de emergencia tras recibir por primera vez información de dentro de la ciudad desde que cortaron cualquier relación con ella.

Esta información venía de primera mano del Avatar, cuyo grupo había aumentado hasta formar una pequeña red de rebeldes a lo largo de todo el país.

Decir que la información era preocupante era quedarse demasiado corto.

"Tanques modernizados de la Guerra de los cien años, producción en masa de barcos de guerra, aviones armados, nuevos modelos de armas de fuego." Decía el Comandante Hin mientras iba enseñando las fotos a los ocupantes de la mesa.

"Y eso solo en cuestiones de nuevo armamento." El Comandante cogió otro grupo de fotos. "El perímetro defensivo de la Ciudad está a días de terminar por mar, y por tierra lleva más de la mitad."

Cogió un tercer grupo de fotografías mientras dejaba las que iban corroborando sus palabras sobre la mesa. "Sus tropas están teniendo un entrenamiento intensivo, las nuestras también, pero setenta años de paz, ablandan hasta el mejor de los ejércitos."

El Comandante se puso en píe.

"Caballeros, sé que ha nadie le gusta la idea pero la guerra es algo seguro, y a nosotros nos toca mover la ficha, el Centinela lleva un mes desaparecido, Azula está sin duda al mando y eso es peligroso para todos ya que la posibilidad de que ella monte un ataque antes de lo acordado es algo casi seguro, por eso digo lo que dije hace cincuenta días ataquemos ahora antes de que sean más fuertes que nosotros, o antes de que hagan algo que les dé la ventaja."

"¿Estás proponiendo poner en peligro la vida de mi hija, Comandante?" Preguntó Zuko, que no disimulaba el enfado.

"Estoy proponiendo proteger a la Nación, Zuko." Dijo Hin, que estaba empezando a perder los formalismos.

"Me temo que proponer poner en peligro al dirigente puede ser considerado traición."

Hin se levantó, le quedaba muy poco para perder los nervios.

"Maldita sea Zuko. ¿No lo entiendes?" Dijo Hin casi gritando. "No sé como han logrado avanzar su carrera armamentística a una velocidad sobrehumana, pero lo están haciendo y en doscientos días serán indudablemente más fuertes que nosotros, no sé lo que planeaba el Centinela con eso de una hipótesis sobre una vida con una vida sin espíritus, pero Azula, Azula planea destruir todo lo que has creado durante la paz y gobernar sobre las ruinas."

Zuko intentaba mantenerse estoico, pero le costaba cada vez más, no quería ni pensar que la vida de su hija quizá estuviera ya condenada, Korra afirmaba que la tenían casi con toda probabilidad en alguna sala dentro del palacio aquel tan extraño, bien alejada de cualquier entrada, el problema no sería solo entrar y superar el ejército masivo de guardias, sino que la matarán una vez tuvieran el menor indicio de la infiltración.

"Aumentaremos nuestro ritmo armamentístico." Dijo Zuko. "Mientras haya esperanza, hemos agarrarnos a ella."

El Comandante suspiró y miró a Iroh el cual se disculpó y abandonó la instancia, mientras todos los ocupantes de la mesa se quedaron en completo silencio, mientras Iroh estaba fuera, tampoco hablaron cuando dos docenas de soldados entraron un minuto después a tropel en la sala.

"¿Qué esto?" Preguntó Zuko el cual se había levantado del trono mientras que os soldados le apuntaban.

"Lo siento abuelo, pero..." A Iroh le costaban se le atragantaban las palabras de la boca. "El consejo y yo hemos decidido que el conflicto de intereses en esta situación extrema evita que ... que tomes las decisiones óptimas en esta situación extrema, por eso y a partir de este momento tomaré el trono de forma indefinida."

Zuko no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

"Por favor abuelo, baja del trono y deja que mis hombres te escolten a tu habitación." Iroh parecía que iba a llorar.

Zuko bajó del trono con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta, pasando al lado de su nieto.

"No has condenado a todos." Fue lo único que dijo Zuko antes de abandonar la sala del trono.


	20. La batalla por La Guardiana Parte 1

A partir de hoy empieza una especie de mega-capítulo dividido en varias partes, el fic ha tomado unos giros muy abruptos y me gustaría que dieras vuestra opinión para saber vuestra opinión de la calidad de la historia hasta ahora, así evito ir a ciegas y de paso se si la historia os sigue pareciendo interesante.

Bueno, ahora disfrutad.

* * *

Capítulo 20: La batalla por La Guardiana, Parte 1. El Señor del Fuego.

Los barcos situados en la frontera recibieron órdenes del Señor del Fuego Iroh de realizar un ataque frontal contra los barcos del culto. El ataque les pilló completamente por sorpresa, y estos se vieron obligados a retroceder rápidamente. Las órdenes de Iroh eran claras, marchar hacia Ciudad República y no parar hasta reclamar la totalidad del espacio marítimo, para así comenzar con ventaja.

Las naves avanzaron en una formación perfecta, mientras todo barco que se topaba en su camino chocaba de manera inevitable contra el muro imparable de la Nación del Fuego, eran barcos hechos para la Guerra, enormes, resistentes, cuyos tripulantes eran soldados valientes cuyo cuyas llamas quemaban los febles barcos cultistas.

La fuerza inicial de Iroh eran en primera línea sus cinco mejores barcos, enormes acorazados los cuales en una formación en punta atacaban a las defensas colocadas y protegían la retaguardia, en segunda línea el resto de la fuerza de ataque, formado por barcos de ataque menores y arcos de mantenimiento y suministros, finalmente en la vanguardia, barcos de transporte llevaban a cientos de soldados que desembarcarían y tomarían la ciudad, eran clave y tenían que ser protegidos a toda costa.

Iroh dirigía el ataque desde la segunda línea de barcos, en una fragata diseñada para acomodar a su dirigente, se encontraba en cubierta, observando la batalla y, a pesar de lo arrollador que estaba siendo el avance y a pesar de que veía como sus hombres no frenaban ante nada, mantenía una perspectiva realista, solo estaban arrollando la primera línea de defensa, la más débil, formada por modelos antiguos construidos antes del Golpe de Estado, cuando lleguen a Ciudad República su ejército se encontrará con las nuevas armas de Azula, más fuertes, mejor preparadas y en alerta.

Iroh entró en el barco y se dirigió a la Sala de Guerra, donde la mayoría de los dirigentes del ataque se encontraban.

"Nos encontramos a 35 kilómetros de Ciudad República." Dijo uno de los Generales, señalando un punto en el mapa. "Al ritmo al que avanzamos estaremos entres horas enfrente de Ciudad República, si el nivel de resistencia enemiga se mantiene constante, lo cual es poco probable viendo los barcos enemigos que han logrado retroceder."

"¿Alguna posibilidad de tomar hoy el mar?" Preguntó Iroh.

El Comandante Hin negó con la cabeza.

"Hemos recibido un informe detallado de una pequeña avanzadilla de reconocimiento." El Comandante revisó el mapa "Han desplegado El Vigía, el barco estrella del Centinela para proteger la entrada a Ciudad República, además de un batallón entero detrás, además si lo que han visto sigue su curso lógico, nos atacarán con un enjambre de aviones cuando estemos a tiro."

"Entendido." Dijo Iroh. "Seguiremos acorde al plan. Pronto la barrera exterior estará tiro. Avisadme si hay algún cambio." Iroh subió de nuevo a cubierta a

Dos horas después el ejército de la Nación del fuego se encontraba a cinco kilómetros de la ciudad, su formación se mantenía impecable, avanzando a un ritmo constante a la costa, listos para desplegar sus tropas.

En el otro lado, el renovado ejército de la República Unida de Naciones les esperaba preparados.

El Vigía se alzaba al frente, imponiendo un respeto que era imposible de ignorar, con doscientos metros de eslora, sesenta de manga, decenas de emplazamientos de artillería y cañones que no necesitan maestros del fuego para funcionar más una tripulación de quinientos hombres, era un barco que Azula y el Centinela ordenaron específicamente como símbolo del nuevo país que querían crear, contratando cientos de ingenieros y maestros del metal, lo habían construido en tiempo récord, y aunque se notaba que su diseño no estaba refinado, era ya un símbolo que aumentaba la moral en las tropas enemigas, además representaba el primer obstáculo a destruir, detrás el resto de los barcos estaban en posición, esperando a que los barcos de Iroh hicieran el primer movimiento para reaccionar acordemente.

Iroh ordenó que redujeran la velocidad de la formación a la mínima posible, de la Ciudad salió un batallón aéreo, listo para causar el mayor daño posible, Iroh cayó en esa trampa una vez cuando le emboscaron los Igualistas. No caería una segunda vez.

Cientos de soldados, todos maestros del fuego, salieron a cubierta y montaron en los cañones o en las posiciones de cubierta para acabar con los aviones enemigos, los aviones se acercaban, la mayoría eran biplanos armados con granadas y ametralladoras montadas, pero había otros, mas grandes, con bombas capaces de arrasar barcos, eran la prioridad de los cañones, los aviones se lanzaron de cabeza contra los barcos, muchos de ellos fueron destruidos antes de poder lanzar un ataque, pero muchos mas lograron poner los barcos a tiro.

Las ametralladoras sonaron como rayos que arrasaron todo lo que tocaban a su paso, los proyectiles mataban por decenas a los soldados en cubiertas que hacían lo imposible por destruirlos antes, mientras tanto los pilotos intentaban acertar con sus bombas a las partes vitales de los barcos, mientras el ejército de la Nación del Fuego luchaba contra el batallón del aire, los barcos enemigos no se habían movido ni un centímetro. Los primeros hundimientos empezaron a ocurrir del lado de Iroh.

Iroh observaba la batalla desde el puente de mando de su barco. Observaba la batalla a su alrededor, aunque el batallón del aíre estaba siendo destruido, los pilotos siempre lograba huir mediante sus propias maestrías del fuego o del agua antes de que las llamas acabaran con ellos, solo destruían máquinas, no personas. A Iroh no paraba de frustrarle el hecho de que a pesar de tener muchos mas barcos y muchísimos más hombres, dependía exclusivamente de maestros del fuego o sin maestrías mientras que Azula había logrado reclutar a miembros del agua, fuego y tierra para su ejército,lo cual limitaba sus estrategias, aunque tenía esperanza de que el problema podría superarse fácilmente.

En ese momento de la flota enemiga, varias decenas de maestros del agua saltaron de los barcos y se lanzaron flotando a alta velocidad directo contra sus barcos.

Iroh ordenó que se prepararan contra la invasión por radio.

Los maestros del agua saltaron encima de los barcos de vanguardia en un intento de tomarlos, decenas de soldados de los barcos de transporte salieron a la vanguardia para reforzar su defensa.

Ahora escaramuzas sucedían en las cubiertas de los barcos donde los tripulantes intentaban evitar que los invasores tomaran el control.

"Maldita sea." Dijo el capitán del barco. "Pronto se quedarán sin aviones, y esos maestros del agua no son suficientes para tomar los barcos.. ¿Por qué se quedan ahí y no les refuerzan? Tienen esa bestia al frente, por favor"

De repente, todo estaba claro, Iroh entendió la estrategia del enemigo.

"Porque esperan que nosotros hagamos lo mismo."

Todos los que estaban en el puente de mando se giraron hacia él.

"Les superamos en número, pero la imagen y el terror que evoca el Vigía nos oculta ese hecho, ahora mismo la ventaja se reduce cada vez más, están lanzando ataques pequeños para romper nuestra formación y atacarnos de frente con todo lo que tengan cuando vean que estamos lo bastante debilitados, y así acabar con nuestras reservas de soldados de ataque sin que estas puedan pisar tierra"

Iroh se dirigió a la sala de radio y se dirigió a uno de sus operarios.

"Rápido, ordena a todas nuestras reservas que sean maestros del fuego que salgan de los barcos y que vuelen por encima del ejército enemigo. Su objetivo será la guardiana, eso desestabilizará a la flota y obligará a esta a dispersar parte de sus miembros."

El operario asintió y empezó a dictar órdenes. En un minuto gran parte del ejército de Iroh salió volando por encima de los barcos.

Poco después los aviones y maestros del agua que quedaban se retiraban, mientras la flota enemiga empezó a avanzar.

Iroh cogió el dispositivo de radio.

"¡Avanzad!" Gritó Iroh. "¡Demostradles porque somos el ejército más poderoso!

Los barcos de Iroh se pusieron en marcha. Listos para aniquilar hasta el último barco

"Venid a por nosotros." Pensó Iroh. "Os estamos esperando."


	21. La batalla por La Guardiana Parte 2

Capítulo 21: La batalla por La Guardiana, Parte 2. La Princesa y el Centinela.

La sala del trono estaba a rebosar, los altos cargos montaron una sala de guerra e intentaban improvisar un plan tras otro, para luego decir porque era mala idea y pasar, decenas de soldados se encontraban moviéndose fuera y dentro de la sala, dando y recibiendo órdenes, unos operarios de radio intentaban evitar la saturación de información, en vano. Azula miraba en silencio el mar donde la batalla marítima se estaba realizando con unos ojos que mostraban furia, a su lado el Centinela se hallaba sentado en su trono, estaba cansado, resignado, sus ojos parecían mostrar una mezcla de apatía y cansancio, mientras, Azula estaba frustrada y enfadada porque hubieran descubierto su estratagema tan rápidamente.

Hace cinco días el Centinela reapareció, nadie sabe donde estuvo, ni siquiera entre sus confidentes y el afirmó que era algo que no podía responderles

"¿Cuántos soldados calculas que hay?" Le preguntó Azula a Huang, el cual dirigía la sala de guerra.

"Unos dos mil, dos mil doscientos como mucho." Le respondió.

"¿Cuántos hombres hay para defender la ciudad?" Volvió a preguntar Azula.

"Novecientos soldados de infantería profesionales; contando mis hombres y los que había antes de que viniéramos, más doscientos reservistas civiles." Dijo el Centinela al instante. "Además tenemos cien tanques, veintisiete aviones, sesenta policías normales, ciento cincuenta cultistas y sesenta guardas dentro de la torre, finalmente, unos trescientos civiles se acaban de alistar en las últimas horas."

Azula hizo un cálculo rápido.

"Mil seiscientos setenta hombres, mas 127 vehículos." Respondió Azula.

"Aproximadamente." Confirmó el Centinela. "Has hecho bien en no quitar a los soldados regionales de los pueblos adyacentes, así se lo pensarán antes de intentar asediarnos."

En ese momento Azula vio como El Vigía el cual estaba enzarzado con los cinco naves estrella de Iroh, había logrado destruir una de ellas, haciendo que se hundiera completamente. Lanzó una pequeña sonrisa para sí.

"¿Tiene Kiln listas las defensas estacionaras? Preguntó Huang a uno de los operarios de radio el cual repitió el mensaje y recibió una confirmación segundos después.

"Entendido." Dijo el Centinela. "Van a atacar de forma brutal y de frente, con todo lo que tengan."

El Centinela se levantó.

"Vosotros." Dijo a los dirigentes de la mesa. "En unos minutos nuestras fuerzas de ataque chocaran, montad un plan de ataque y defensa inmediatamente, hay que manejar esta situación a tiempo real por lo que la improvisación es esencial."

"Tú." Le dijo a otro de los operadores de radio. "Dile a Sang que El Vigía ha de aguantar hasta que hayamos ganado en tierra, si la flota cae y no hemos ganado aquí estaremos perdidos." Finalmente, se dirigió a Azula. "Azula te dejo al cargo total de momento."

"¿Adónde vas? No puedes irte ahora." Le dijo Huang.

"Le pedí 200 días de tregua, y solo me dio 50, el no cumplió su parte y yo no voy a cumplir la mía."

Todos comprendieron en el acto a lo que se refería.

"No puedes hacerlo." Dijo uno de los Generales. "Nos condenarás a todos si la matas."

"Escúchale." Dijo Azula. "En esta situación hay que ser pragmático. Yo quiero ver a mi hermano sufrir más que nadie en este mundo, pero matarla no haría ganar a nadie nada."

"Ahora, escúchame a mi, han demostrado como valoran la vida de Su Señor, a partir de ahora, Iroh es el Señor del Fuego. Verá como ser líder es una carga que no todos los hombres pueden soportar. Créeme que no soy un monstruo, no siento placer de ningún tipo al hacerlo, pero su muerte puede salvar a muchos de los nuestros si les baja lo suficiente la moral."

"Vosotros dos." Dijo a dos miembros de su guardia personal. "Llevad al señor del Fuego a la torre Sur, y preparad el pelotón de ejecución, esta se llevará a cabo en diez minutos."

La ejecución se retrasó a los casi cuarenta minutos, ya que costó más de lo que esperaba traer lo necesario para esta.

En el fondo de la sala, estaba el Señor del Fuego, a la que habían vestido en las mejores ropas que habían podido encontrar, además le fabricaron un par de gafas idénticas al que se le rompieron en el secuestro que Huang realizó, todos en el gobierno de la Unión de Naciones sabían que Izumi ya no era el Señor del Fuego pero querían seguir pensando que estaban ejecutando a un cargo político. Además iban a grabar la ejecución y necesitaban que ella se viera lo mejor posible para causar un mayor impacto. Luego estaban un oficial que dirigiría la ejecución, cinco de sus guardas con sendos rifles y el propio Centinela y el cámara que actuarían a modo de testigos oficiales.

El Centinela mandó que pusieran a rodar la cámara, se acercó al Señor del Fuego y le preguntó si tenía unas últimas palabras, ella no dijo nada, el Centinela suspiró y se puso detrás de los ejecutores que se colocaron en posición.

"Se le ejecuta, como acto y declaración de guerra a la Nación del Fuego, yo, como, líder de este país asumo plena responsabilidad de este acto y de las consecuencias que acarreé."

Se dirigió al oficial.

"Puede comenzar."

El oficial asintió, se aclaró la garganta y empezó el protocolo.

"Cargad los rifles." Dijo el oficial y los cinco guardas cargaron una única bala en el rifle.

"Apuntad los rifles." Dijo el oficial y los cinco rifle apuntaron al torso del Señor del fuego.

"Iroh, Zuko." Dijo Izumi mirando a la cámara, con lágrimas en los ojos. "No os sintáis mal por mi muerte."

"Fuego." El sonido de las cinco armas descargándose casi a la vez resonaron como un trueno dentro de la habitación cerrada, tanto que el cámara tuvo que taparse los oídos.

La señor del fuego cayó al instante, sus ropajes se mancharon de rojo y sus gafas se rompieron en el golpe, la sangre fluía por la cara y se extendía por todo el cuerpo, el Centinela se acercó para comprobar sus constantes y confirmar que la mujer había fallecido. El cámara cortó la grabación en ese momento.

"Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás." Pensó el Centinela.

En ese momento un soldado jovencísimo entró corriendo en la sala, miró un instante la situación pero enseguida se giró al Centinela.

"Señor atacan La Guardiana, se encuentran en el vestíbulo."

"Imposible." Dijo el Centinela, el último informe que recibí hace diez minutos mostraba que tenemos una ventaja sobre la Nación en esta zona de la ciudad, atacar La Guardiana sería un suicidio para ellos y lo deben de saber."

"No es el Ejercito de la Nación del Fuego, señor Centinela. Es el Avatar."

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó el Centinela. "Moved a los altos cargos a la torre central y concentrad ahí a nuestros hombres, mi guarda personal ha de proteger el trono, dile a Azula que me espere allí. Yo estaré ahí enseguida."

El soldado se fue bajando las escaleras de la torre corriendo, mientras, el Centinela se dirigió a sus aposentos. Si tenía que recibir al Avatar, lo mejor es que lo hiciera en condiciones.

Mientras en un complejo de oficinas de Industrias Futuro.

"Hey, hey" Dijo Ren a uno de los vigías. "Tengo sed."

El hombre que Korra había dejado para vigilarle mientras que el resto de su grupo luchaba en la batalla en medio de las calles. El hombre frunció el ceño y fue a por una botella de agua Ren aprovecho para cortar finalmente de todo la cuerda que había cortado con un pequeño cristal que había logrado coger del suelo de su celda.

El guardia llegó con un vaso, le echó la cabeza para atrás y le dio de beber. Cuando se dio la vuelta tras hacerlo, Ren se levantó corriendo, le agarró y le tiró contra la silla, dejándole inconsciente. Ren sonrió, le cogió las llaves, recogió su pistola, espada y uniforme que le habían confiscado y salió afuera, donde en diferentes partes de la ciudad batallas encarnizadas ocurrían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad.


	22. La batalla por La Guardiana Parte 3

Capítulo 22: La batalla por La Guardiana, Parte 3. El Avatar.

"Se acercan los soldados de Iroh, Korra." Le dijo Mako mientras observaba la ciudad desde el tejado de la improvisada base de Korra.

"Reunid a todos nuestros hombres en la entrada de la base." Le respondió Korra.

Mako asintió y fue corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras que ella veía como los primeros soldados descendían hacia la ciudad, también veía en las calles, escuadrones de soldados del Centinela, corriendo a sus posiciones de defensa, pronto una brutal batalla destrozaría la ciudad.

Korra bajó las escaleras y vio enfrente a las cien personas que había al final logrado reclutar, era un grupo pequeño comparado con las dos fuerzas combatientes, pero lo suficientemente grande para lo que necesitaba.

"Escuchadme, todos." Gritó Korra para que todos la pudieran a oír. "En este momento la Nación del Fuego y la Unión de Naciones están luchando por las calles, Iroh les supera en número, pero dudo que puedan llegar a tiempo a La Guardiana. Por eso nosotros iremos por el otro lado e intentaremos infiltrarnos. Nada mas, evitaremos el combate si es estrictamente necesario. Ahora hemos de movernos rápido."

Dividieron en diez grupos para llamar atenciones indeseadas y marcharon por direcciones distintas destino a la base enemiga.

El grupo de Korra fue por la ruta más directa, marchando entre pequeños callejones vacíos sin que nadie los viera, Mako había insistido en ir en el grupo de Korra, además el representante del Loto Blanco dijo que era su obligación acompañarla, y esta aceptó que ambos fueran en su grupo.

Había recorrido la mitad de camino y salido a una calle ancha del distrito comercial, en la zona alta de la ciudad. Podían ver la guardiana a lo lejos, y también podían ver uno de los campos de batalla donde ambos bandos luchaban de forma encarnizada entre ellos. Se dirigieron a la intersección que tenían a su izquierda, no habían ni avanzado diez metros cuando el encuentro fatídico ocurrió.

Por una esquina de la intersección, un escuadrón que estaba al cargo de proteger una parte de la frontera de tierra había sido llamado para reforzar las tropas en el campo de batalla.

Korra se paró en seco a ver a los quince soldados, hombres y mujeres y un tanque aparecer enfrente suya, durante un segundo parecía que no vieron los rebeldes que tenía a u izquierdo a unos meros diez metros, pero uno de ellos los vio por el rabillo del ojo, se giró y les vió de frente, se paró un par de segundos y su cara cambió visiblemente al reconocerles.

"¡Es el Avatar!" Gritó a sus compañeros. Estos se giraron y al ver a Korra desenfundaron sus armasy la apuntaron.

"¡Corred!" Gritó Korra.

Korra levantó el suelo entre ellos para poner una barrera temporal ante las balas, los miembros de su grupo corrieron de nuevo al callejón. Una vez estuvieran todos dentro Korra dejó caer el enorme bloque de piedra y se metió dentro, los soldados intentaron seguirlos.

Los soldados entraron en el callejón, con las armas levantadas, moviéndose lentamente buscando al enemigo.

El último en entrar fue el primero en caer, Korra había subido a una ventana de una de las casas del callejón y se tiro detrás del hombre, atacándole y dejándole inconsciente.

La mujer que estaba delante suya intentó disparar su pistola, pero Korra empujó de un golpe su arma a un lado haciéndola fallar para inmediatamente darle una patada baja, tirándola al suelo, más un golpe en el pecho, dejándola sin sentido.

Los demás se dieron la vuelta al oír el disparo. En ese momento el resto del grupo atacó desde arriba, los soldados intentaron defenderse, pero estos lograron reducir a casi todos ellos, dos de ellos lograron apuntar a Korra y empezar a dispararla, pero esta pudo lanzar dos bolas de agua a sus pistolas, lanzándolas al aire, así que estos al verse en desventaja, huyeron.

Finalmente, el último miembro que quedaba en pie era el líder, este había podido disparar a la persona que le iba a emboscar y había logrado sacar su espada para atacar a Korra, ella no le vió pero el miembro del Loto Blanco sí, este se puso entre ambos y le lanzó agua convertida en hielo de su bote directamente al pecho, como una aguja letal, este esquivo el ataque y le contraatacó con un corte al pecho, el cual apenas le rozó, pero le hizo sangrar profusivamente.

Korra detectó en ese momento al agresor, y este al verse en inferioridad, corrió dejándola de lado por el mismo lugar por donde había venido.

Korra le siguió, saliendo a la calle.

Y cayó de lleno en su trampa.

Nada más salir a la calle el tanque disparó una carga explosiva casi alcanzándola por centímetros y chocando contra la fachada de un edificio, estallando y destrozando la pared en mil trozos. Era un modelo de tanque nuevo, de los que no necesitaban a un maestro para disparar, solo tres personas que lo manejaran

Korra cayó al suelo, sus oídos le pitaban y la cabeza le dolía una barbaridad, se levantó a duras penas y logró ponerse a correr hacia el tejado de un edificio, al otro lado de la calle, en tanque giró lentamente el cañón, Korra no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, observó las piedras que el tanque había desperdigado por la calle, y se le ocurrió un plan.

Manejó las piedras, las empezó a unir hasta formar un enorme bloque y las lanzó contra el enorme cañón del tanque.

El cañón apenas se dobló, pero se dobló lo suficiente para que la bala estallara en el y el impacto destruyera el tanque por dentro, destrozando las orugas del tanque.

Korra esperó un par de segundos, en ese momento dos de los operarios del tanque salieron por la compuerta del tanque, estaban con la ropa parcialmente quemada, pero sus mascaras y su traje habían protegido su s cuerpos casi en su totalidad.

Ambos lanzaron una enorme llamarada directamente hacia Korra, la cual ella saltó para esquivarla.

Korra aterrizó en el suelo, intentaron lanzar otra llamarada, pero Korra creó una esfera de aíre que la rodeó para protegerse de ella.

Uno de los soldados entonces se lanzó corriendo hacia ella para atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, Korra se esperó que la atacara y cuando el hombre le lanzó una patada, esta la esquivó, le agarró por el pecho y le lanzó contra el hombre que se había quedado atrás, del impacto ambos chocaron contra el tanque perdiendo la consciencia.

Una vez que parecía que estaban fuera de peligro Korra volvió al callejón, el proyectil del tanque había chocado muy cerca de ellos, y les había herido a algunos de ellos. Korra entonces tomó la decisión de que ella y Mako irían a La Guardiana, mientras que los que estuvieran ilesos, llevarían a los heridos junto a la médico.

Una vez estuviera todo preparado Mako y Korra marcharon, dirección a La Guardiana.

En un tanque el protocolo indica que el piloto y el tirador principal han de usar equipo de protección por los escapes de pólvora que pueden quemarles, pero el tirador secundario, el de la arma exterior desmontable, no se le requiere ponérselo ya que le obstruye la vista.

El cabo Tan, salio a duras penas del tanque, su mejilla y barbilla estaban quemados, y apenas podía mover el brazo izquierdo, vio a su alrededor, a sus compañeros heridos, sabía adonde se dirigía el Avatar y estaba dispuesto a vengarse, cogió el armamento que tenían en el tanque, usó su radio para informar de sus compañeros heridos y se dirigió a La Guardiana, con ganas de vengarse por sus heridas.

Korra y Mako llegaron enfrente de la Guardiana, el edificio imponía respeto, sin duda. Korra y Mako subieron a lo alto de un tejado de un edificio cercano, guardias y soldados salían y entraban, tanques, puestos montados y patrullas de infantería vigilaban la entrada, situada en una plaza enfrente de La Guardiana, la batalla de momento se desarrollaba lejos de allí, pero los soldados de Iroh llegarían en cualquier momento y los encargados de proteger la base del Centinela estarían preparados.

"Mako, vamos a entrar por la puerta grande." Le dijo Korra, segura de si misma

"¿Conoces otra manera?" Mako le respondió, sonriendo.

Ambos saltaron al suelo y corrieron hacia los soldados cultistas, listos para acabar con el régimen en una última batalla.


	23. La batalla por La Guardiana Parte 4

Capítulo 23: La batalla por La Guardiana, Parte 4. La sala del trono.

Korra y Mako corrieron directamente a la entrada principal de La Guardiana, Korra sabía que entrar por ella, sería un suicidio, así que creó enfrente suya, unos bloque de piedra que le sirvieron de escalera improvisada, saltó de piedra en piedra, se lanzó directamente contra una de las ventanas del edificio, Mako le siguió de cerca.

Ninguno de los guardias se movió de su posición, el capitán al cargo de defender esa entrada, informó de la intrusión y no abandonó su puesto, un ejército iba a atacarles en cualquier momento, y no podían permitirse reducir las defensas de la entrada.

Korra y Mako estaban en un pasillo bastante largo, sabían que los líderes estarían arriba, así que avanzaron corriendo, buscando escaleras por las que subir.

Por el camino, se encontraron guardias y soldados que intentaron pararles, pero aparecían en grupos muy reducidos y Korra les reducía o directamente los ignoraba aprovechando la construcción laberíntica del lugar.

"Es extraño." Le dijo Korra a Mako. "Hay muy pocos guardias."

"Estarán enfrentándose a los hombres de Iroh." Dijo Mako, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Korra asintió, no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado en sus golpes de suerte.

Ya casi habían llegado a donde estaba la sala del trono, estaban dispuestos a acabar con la ocupación allí mismo, enfrentándose a las dos personas causantes de esta guerra.

Mientras tanto en la puerta principal, otro visitante aparecía.

"Dejadme pasar." Dijo el cabo Tan a los soldados que guardaban la puerta.

"¿Pero que...? ¡Llamad a un médico, rápido!" Gritó el capitán al ver al soldado con media cara quemada, su uniforme medio consumido por las llamas, un trozo de metal del tanque le había atravesado el costado sin que el se hubiera percatado y tenía un brazo al que se le veía la carne chamuscada y cuya mano le faltaban dos dedos.

"Necesito entrar, el Avatar me ha hecho esto, y créeme que va a pagarlo."

El médico había llegado, lo sentó y utilizando agua empezó a curarle las heridas y quemaduras, mientras que dos hombres le agarraban para que no se movieran mientras que él insistía que tenía que entrar.

"Capitán." Dijo un soldado que venía de dentro de La Guardiana. "Varias decenas de soldados sin identificación han entrado por una puerta lateral y se abren paso hacia el interior."

"Maldita sea." Dijo el capitán entre dientes. "Sellad todas las puertas que podáis y enviad refuerzos a esa entrada. ¡Rápido!"

"Si, capitán." El hombre volvió corriendo por la entrada.

"Nos faltan hombres, nos faltan maestros, armas y munición." Se quejó el capitán a Tan que seguía sentado, mientras le curaban como podían.

Mientras en una de las puertas laterales de La Guardiana.

"Avanzad, compañeros." Gritaba a Asami, al pequeño ejército que ahora estaba a su mando. "Esta puerta caerá hoy."

Los setenta hombres y mujeres que estaban con ella gritaron al unísono y usando su fuerza, aumentaron la presión contra los soldados de La Guardiana.

La puerta era pequeña y solo había unos quince hombres defendiéndola, pero se habían atrincherado y eran soldados profesionales, la mitad de los guerreros de Asami eran civiles, pero luchaban con una fiereza nunca vista. Empujaban y empujaban, haciendo retroceder al enemigo, Asami veía como muchos de sus hombres acababan heridos por las balas a su lado, pero eso no les hacía vacilar ni durante un instante, formaban muros de piedra para parar sus balas, tormentas de fuego para contrarrestar las tormentas de fuego del enemigo.

Finalmente, tras una corta, pero encarnizada batalla, la puerta quedó vacía. Los soldados, heridos, asustados, o resignados ante la derrota acabaron abandonando la posición, dando vía libre a Asami para que esta pudiera limpiar el lugar desde dentro. La toma de La Guardiana había comenzado.

Mako y Korra se encontraron en el extremo de un enorme pasillo, Korra reconoció el pasillo cuando Huang, el ayudante del Centinela le había llevado hasta allí, también reconoció la enorme puerta de doble hoja que guardaba la entrada a la sala del trono, la puerta estaba vigilada por los dos mismos guardias de la última vez, no eran guardias cualesquiera, eran la Guardia Dorada, encargados de vigilar la sala del trono a cualquier precio.

La puerta se abrió y Azula apareció, los dos guardias se apartaron para dejarla pasar, era una figura que sin duda imponía respeto, Azula se acercó lentamente hacia ellos hasta pararse a unos meros diez metros de distancia. Azula les analizó meticulosamente con la mirada.

"Veo que habéis conseguido legar hasta aquí, me veo en la obligación de felicitaros." Dijo en un tono burlesco, luego dirigió la vista a Mako.

"Aunque detective Mako, he de decir que estoy increíblemente decepcionada contigo, podríamos haber llegado a conseguir grandes cosas con tus... habilidades." Su tono ahora llegaba a ser enervante.

"¡Ríndete, Azula!" Le gritó Mako. "El ejército de Iroh está machacando al tuyo, y tus barcos no tienen que hacer nada contra los suyos, no puedes ganar."

Azula estaba, sonriendo, parecía una cría que quería decir algo divertido pero que los adultos no le dejaban.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?" Le preguntó Korra.

Azula se puso a reír, Mako se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

"Vuestro amigo, Iroh, está muerto." Les respondió Azula.

La noticia les sentó como si el edificio entero se les hubiera caído encima. No se lo podían creer, Iroh, el Iroh que conocían no podía dejarse matar tan fácilmente.

"Estás mintiendo. ¿Verdad?" Dijo Korra, que sospechaba que Azula quería hacerla reaccionar.

Azula se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que yo diga no tiene importancia." Continuó. "Hace unos cinco minutos recibimos la confirmación de que El Vigía había logrado hundir el barco de Iroh, arrollándolo como una bestia, la embarcación se hundió enseguida, delante de todo su ejército, conociendo a su abuelo, seguramente haya sobrevivido, pero, que importa, están retrocediendo y nos hemos asegurado que hasta su último soldado en tierra piense que esté muerto, si al final no es así... da igual, ya hemos ganado."

Mako se cansó de esperar, dio un paso al frente y lanzó la llamarada mas fuerte que pudo directamente contra Azula.

A esta no le pilló el ataque por sorpresa y generó una llamarada que le sirvió como escudo. Una vez que el fuego se disipara, Azula vio como un puño iba directamente contra su cara y lo esquivó por los pelos, Mako entones aprovechó para agarrarla por la espalda.

"¡Corre!" Le gritó a Korra. "Yo me encargo de esta, tu encárgate del otro."

Korra aprovechó la situación y salió corriendo dirección a la sala del trono, los guardias, temiendo alcanzar sin querer a uno de sus líderes, sacaron sendas espadas y se acercaron, ella esquivó el tajo del primer guardia que se le acercó, luego cuando el segundo iba a lanzar otro, Korra le agarró de la mano y le tiró el suelo. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, abrió la puerta de par en par y luego usó el suelo del pasillo para crear un muro que los separasen, sellando efectivamente la entrada.

El Centinela se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, estaba sudando, y parecía cansado.

Al oír las puertas abrirse este levantó los ojos y la miró, Korra estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, no quería pensar que Iroh estaba muerto, pero la mera posibilidad le ponía furiosa.

"No voy a dejar que escapes, no esta vez." Le dijo Korra.

"Sé lo que piensas." Dijo el Centinela. "Vengo a este país, lo tomo para mi, y me nombro su protector sin que nadie me lo pida." Lanzó una carcajada.

"Dicho así hasta yo me pondría en mi contra. Es una auténtica estupidez, lo admito." Pareció que iba acallarse, pero siguió hablando. "Pero nada sucede sin motivo, Korra. Estoy apunto de crear algo, algo grande, inigualable, que nos avanzar, a la humanidad, nada de espíritus, otos mundos, guerras, naciones. Veo visiones de otros mundos, unidos para no separarse, y, Korra, no puedo dejar que te entrometas."

Korra no se iba a dejar avasallar.

"Estás loco." Le respondió Korra.

"Espero que así sea, porque si las cosas que he visto no son el producto de una mente insana, entonces, soy el menor de tus problemas."

El Centinela sacó su espada, Korra se preparó para el ataque, la que pueda que fuera la batalla final había comenzado.


	24. La batalla por La Guardiana Parte 5

Capítulo 24: La batalla por La Guardiana, Parte 5. Ciudad en llamas.

El Centinela cargó hacia Korra, veloz como un relámpago, Korra se puso en posición para repeler el ataque, su contrincante lanzó desde abajo un ataque diagonal, el cual esquivó dando un salto para atrás, tras fallar el ataque, el Centinela dio un giro rápido para realizar un ataque letal, Korra se tiró al suelo y rodó a su derecha para estar fuera de su alcance.

No quiso darle otra oportunidad, usando el propio interior de piedra que se ocultaba bajo la capa uniforme de mármol creó unas pulsera de piedra que le permitirían protegerse de las embestidas enemigas.

"Ese truco no te va a valer." Le dijo el Centinela con una sonrisa en la boca.

Korra no respondió, y atacó, obligando al Centinela a ponerse en defensiva.

Korra empezó a lanzarle llamaradas, las cuales el Centinela esquivaba sin problemas, Korra continuó combinando los elementos, poniendo al su enemigo contra las cuerdas, no dándole ni una ventana para atacar. Este estaba poniéndose nervioso por la situación, no quería mostrar sus cartas tan pronto, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, se arriesgaría ha perder la ciudad.

"Ya no eres tan duro." Dijo Korra. "Es hora de acabar con esto. No voy a poner límites"

Korra entró en Estado Avatar y lanzó una enorme llama que, enriquecida con el aire de la sala que ella había concentrado en un punto, creó una enorme masa de llamas directa contra el Centinela.

Esta masa estalló al contacto y Korra tuvo que cerrar los ojos para protegerse del chispazo, lo que vio al abrir los ojos le sorprendió.

Un escudo de mas de tres metros de de diámetro se encontraba donde antes había estado el Centinela, el escudo se derritió luego casi al instante y el oro líquido volvió a la mano del Centinela.

Este estaba diferente, en su cuello y brazos desnudos, manchas irregulares salpicaban su piel, y del lateral de su máscara salían pequeños tentáculos que se inyectaban en la parte de la cara que quedaba al descubierto, de su ojo, ahora de color dorado, salían lágrimas también doradas, era una vista grotesca, a Korra le parecía que el humano con el que había estado luchando se había transformado en un monstruo.

"¿Qué...?" Dijo Korra atónita.

"¿Creías que eso de llamarme el Centinela era un simple acto de extravagancia?" Le dijo mientras le apuntaba con la mano con la que había absorbido el oro momentos antes. "¿Qué somos unos locos ambiciosos, unos idiotas que buscan el poder a cualquier coste, gracias a unas armas desconocidas?"

Bajo las manos y río en un tono bajo.

"Se me dio una misión, y unos poderes para hacerla. Tengo que proteger a la mujer que nos salvará a todos. Y tu estás en medio."

El Centinela se sacó su chaqueta militar, su capa, su espada las apoyó suavemente en el trono, tras hacerlo de su mano volvió a salir oro líquido, el cual fue subiendo por su traje envolviéndole completamente, este fue tomando forma, y tras un cinco segundos, tenía a su alrededor una armadura que le cubría totalmente el cuerpo.

"Dijiste que no ibas a poner límites." El Centinela caminó hacia ella. "Yo tampoco los pondré."

El Centinela se lanzó contra Korra y le lanzó un puñetazo, Korra lo esquivó y le lanzó una ráfaga de aíre al estómago, pero debido a la armadura, apenas lo sintió.

"¿Este es el poder del Avatar?" La voz le sonaba metálica desde dentro de la armadura. "Un elemento no me hace nada. ¿Cuánto crees que me harán cuatro?"

Korra se preparó para entrar en Estado Avatar, sabía que las palabras del Centinela, eran las palabras de un vanidoso, y que podría derrotarlo cuando quisiera.

En ese momento los pilares que bloqueaban la entrada estallaron con un ruido que distrajo a ambos combatientes, Mako apareció corriendo por la puerta, su ropa estaba parcialmente quemada, y estaba sudando del esfuerzo.

Antes de que el Centinela pudiera reaccionar, Mako agarró a Korra del brazo y corrió en dirección al hueco donde antes había un ventanal, destrozado por el combate.

El Centinela maldijo para si mismo y corrió tras ellos, derritió su armadura en un segundo y cogiendo su arma, les empezó a disparar, Mako siguió corriendo ignorando las balas que silbaban a su oído, se lanzó por el hueco, y usando el fuego, les hizo aterrizar de forma segura.

Tan que seguía recibiendo ayuda médica les vio y reconoció, sin dudarlo ni un segundo apartó al médico a un lado, cogió su rifle y se puso a disparar, saliendo tras ello.

"¡Para!" Le gritó al capitán. "La protección de la puerta es algo prioritario."

Mientras en la sala del trono el Centinela miraba a la plaza debajo, se resignaba al retraso de sus planes mientras que cogía las cosas de su trono. En ese momento Azula apareció, no parecía herida.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le preguntó.

"Vinieron refuerzos enemigos." Le respondió. "Los he repelido."

El hombre se sintió en el trono, estaba cansado, pensando en que las siguientes horas serían muy duras.

Korra y Mako corrieron, sabían que alguien les perseguía, pero no podían pararse, la casa de la médico estaba más cerca que la base, así que fueron para allá.

No encontraron resistencia durante el camino y tras entrar en el edificio estaban seguros de haber perdido de vista al perseguidor.

Llamaron a la puerta y la médico les recibió.

"Mako, estás herido." Dijo la mujer nada más abrirle. En efecto, una bala de Tan había rozado a Mako durante la huida y estaba sangrando.

Korra le puso en la mesa y le empezó a curar, tras lo cual, la mujer le vendó y desinfectó adecuadamente.

Tras hacerlo ambos se sentaron, el lugar estaba vacío.

"Ghazan acaba irse." Dijo la mujer. "Le habían comunicado que vuestro prisionero había escapado y la base ya no era segura, el y su amiga han empezado a sacar a tus rebeldes de la ciudad. Lo siento, habéis sido derrotados."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Korra nerviosa.

"Lo he oído en la radio, Iroh ha ordenado una retirada total de sus tropas, el ataque ha sido un fracaso."

Korra agachó la cabeza. La cosa no podía ir peor.

"¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?" Le preguntó Mako.

La médico respondió enseguida, se notaba que se había hecho ya la pregunta.

"Guerra." Dijo firmemente. "La Ciudad está destrozada, pero aun tienen un buen ejército y este no va a tener escasez de voluntarios tras este ataque, repararán la ciudad, los tanques, los barcos y atacarán, Iroh ha perdido muchos hombres, aunque la ejecución del Señor del Fuego hará que tampoco les falten voluntarios. Se vendarán las heridas y lucharan de nuevo, aunque entonces ninguno de los dos bandos parará hasta que el otro esté a sus pies."

"Van a ser unos meses muy duros." Dijo Korra.

"Vaya que si lo van a ser." Le respondió Mako.


	25. Consecuencias

Capítulo 25: Consecuencias.

6 horas después de la retirada de las tropas de la Nación del Fuego.

En La Guardiana el lugar estaba hecho un caos, decenas de obreros se habían puesto ya en marcha para reparar los daños ocurridos en el edificio, el lugar se había llenado de andamios, puntales y maestros de la tierra que evitaban que secciones enteras se derrumbaran bajo sus cabezas, mientras militares y políticos evitaban que la ciudad cayera en la anarquía total, calles enteras arrasadas, cientos de edificios destruidos y además todos los hospitales estaban llenos de heridos por la batalla.

En una sala en más o menos del centro de la base, el Comandante Sang, estaba encargándose de todos los sucesos militares.

"Caso de la inhabilitación del cabo Tan." Dijo el Comandante, en cuyo tono se notaba muchísimo el peso de las horas que llevaban ahí dentro.

El cabo, esta vez, debidamente tratado de sus heridas cubierto de vendas en las quemaduras, se levantó.

"Hemos el consejo militar y yo llegado a la conclusión de que su desobediencia al Capitán Kaishi durante la defensa de la puerta es una falta demasiado grave como para ser perdonada por lo que se le inhabilitará de ejercer en el ejército." El hombre removió sus papeles para buscar la siguiente parte de la sentencia.

"Pero debido a su demostración de lealtad en el campo de batalla, más su interés sincero en ayudar al país, hemos decidido que su inhabilitación sea honoraria, se le suministrará una pensión, y se le otorgará 'la medalla de la ciudad dorada' por su participación en la batalla como al resto de los participantes más' la insignia roja' como reconocimiento de sus sacrificio físico en la defensa de nuestro país, además su nombre aparecerá inscrito en el monumento dedicatorio a la batalla queda el caso cerrado, puede usted retirarse."

El ex-militar salió de la sala mientras que a su espalda oía como abrían el siguiente caso, las heridas le seguían doliendo, y aunque el brazo estaba más o menos bien, solo lo podría levantar a partir de ahora hasta la altura del hombro. Ahora que ya no tenía lugar en el ejército ya no sabría a que dedicarse.

"Ya encontraré algo que se me de bien." Se dijo a si mismo.

Mientras Azula se encontraba con Raiko, ella estaba al mando de la organización y mantenimiento civil de la ciudad, y Raiko había sido asignado para ayudarla.

"Esta zona ha sido completamente arrasada por la batalla." Le dijo Raiko mostrándole las ruinas de lo que era antes una zona suburbana. "En una situación normal, estos daños no habrían sido tan graves, pero la Convergencia les golpeó, y muy fuerte, ahora apenas queda nada.

"Montaremos varios campamentos para los refugiados." Le respondió Azula. "Además necesitamos montar centros de detención para los prisioneros, nuestras cárceles no tienen tanta capacidad, y no hablemos del tema de que son soldados, necesitamos hombres e instalaciones listos cuanto antes. Quizás podríamos usar esos congeladores que creo que usan en las carnicerías, ahí seguro que no molestan, si eso hacemos unos agujeros para que respiren."

Raiko se estaba empezando a poner incómodo por estar junto a ella.

"Entendido." Le respondió Raiko. "Empezaros a organizar en nada el plan de acción. Aunque buscaremos una alternativa a los congeladores"

"Acabas de añadir una cosa más a la lista de razones por las que te voy ha hacer sufrir, Zuzú." Pensó Azula. "Muy pronto me vengaré de la humillación, la derrota, de todo lo que ocurrió hace setenta años. Muy pronto."

En la sala del trono, el Centinela estaba sentado en este, mirando la ciudad destrozada a sus pies, Huang estaba a su lado, quería decirle algo para endulzar la situación, pero ni él estaba de humor para eso, detrás suya, otro consejo militar, esta vez de la rama cultista, liderado por Kiln estaba analizando la situación en el ámbito logístico.

"Mañana se organizará el funeral dedicado a los cincuenta y siete hombres caídos en la batalla, además lo mejor será pagar los entierros civiles y organizarlos para mostrar el apoyo a la población."

El Centinela alzó el brazo y agitó la mano para decir que si, que lo hicieran.

"Habladme de la fábrica de montaje. ¿En qué estado está?" Les preguntó.

Todos se callaron en el acto, el Centinela lo interpretó como una mala señal.

"Totalmente destruida." Dijo Kiln cabizbajo. "Los moldes, las piezas ya fabricadas, las máquinas de montaje, y prácticamente la totalidad del edificio fueron destruidos durante el ataque."

El Centinela suspiró.

"¿Cuántos tardaremos en terminar el proyecto debido a este repaso?"

Kiln hizo un cálculo rápido en su cabeza.

"Con lo que teníamos íbamos a tardar unos seis meses, así que ahora, desde cero, calculo que de unos cinco a siete años."

El Centinela se levantó, estaba más enfadado que nunca.

"Eso que había ahí era lo más importante de nuestros proyectos, este retraso es horrible, pero te aseguro que no dejaré que ocurra, juro que no." El líder del culto estaba conteniendo su ira que amenazaba con desatarse por momentos.

"¿Qué me recomendáis que haga?" Preguntó a todos y a nadie en la sala.

"Guerra." Dijo Kiln. "Nunca me han caído bien los de la Nación y es hora de devolverles lo que han hecho hoy. No quieres que vuelvan a destruír el proyecto."

"Negociemos." Dijo Huang. "Hay que ser pragmáticos y en este momento ya hemos perdido muchos hombres para desangrarnos en una guerra, podemos ganar tiempo para terminar la máquina."

El Centinela no se movió durante un minuto, pensando en lo que hacer ahora.

"Vosotros dos. "Señaló a dos miembros de su guarda personal. Traedme a Azula, Raiko y Shiro Shinobi ya. Los hombres fueron rápidos hacia la puerta, dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes cuanto antes. El Centinela se volvió a sentar en el trono.

Lejos de la ciudad Korra, Mako y el resto del grupo habían logrado despistar a las autoridades y se marcharían de la ciudad de momento.

"¿Qué haréis ahora?" Les preguntó Asami, que se quedaría aprovechando que su colaboración no había sido descubierta.

Korra se encogió de hombros.

"De momento, descansaremos, luego intentaremos montar un ejército para sacar a esos locos del poder, es cuestión de tiempo. Empezaremos por mi hogar."

Mako apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Asami.

"Todo irá bien, nos hubiera gustado despedirnos de Tenzin y los niños, pero es muy peligroso. Diles que les echaremos de menos."

"No te preocupes, lo haré. Cuidaros." Les dijo Asami.

Ambos asintieron y montaron en el barco que les llevaría al sur, junto a casi todos sus rebeldes, todos buscados por alta traición al país.

El barco zarpó, dejando atrás la ciudad, a partir de ahora todo iba a ser muy diferente.

Poco después de zarpar estaban en la cubierta cuando cierta noticia en la radio les llamó la atención.

"Noticia de última hora. Les habla Shiro Shinobi desde La Guardiana, ahora mismo los altos cargos del gobierno de la República acaban de firmar de forma oficial la declaración de Guerra a la Nación del Fuego."

"Queridos ciudadanos." Era la voz del Centinela. "Este ataque, esta violación de la tregua, no pasará desapercibida ni sin castigo. Desde hoy la Nación del Fuego es nuestro enemigo, toda relación será cortada y se realizarán acciones puramente hostiles. Además declaramos a los dirigentes Iroh y Zuko inviables para el trono y declaramos que Azula, es la legítima líder, por lo que nuestras acciones se usarán para restablecer el trono a quien debe poseerlo. Espero vuestro en todo este conflicto."

La retransmisión se terminó. Mako miró a Korra.

"En peores líos hemos estado." Le dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Mako sonrió también, saldrían de esta, Korra sabía como hacerlo mejor que nadie.

* * *

Fin del prólogo: La ciudad desesperada.


End file.
